JUDAS
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: ... is the demon that I cling to, a king with no crown.
1. Chapter 1

**JUDAS **  
><strong>A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter One <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga. -smiles- Honestly, the more I listened to the song, the more I kept thinking of a Sebastian and Ciel scenario in my mind. And it's a GOOD one. Like... DIRTY GOOD. This story is going to be set, however, in a AU, but don't worry. Everyone will be character for the most part. Just listen to the song a couple of times and tell me then that THIS SONG does NOT go together with these two. -grins-<strong>  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
>-<p>

He could easily remember the man's eyes.

It was a shade of chardonnay, so deep and dark that they seemed endless. A shade of claret. Scarlet velvet that was soaked in water. Red dye that was left out too long in the sun.

It wasn't so often that a pair like that crossed his way, especially at his father's office. Ciel Phantomhive was son to Vincent, widely-known toy maker that started his company from the ground up and in nearly five years, was marketing globally. His wife, Rachel, was a fashion designer and dressing even the most fashionable celebrities, but always had time to make sure her son and husband looked terrific. Ciel was whisked away to the finest schools since he was five years old. Now, at their home in New York, he was at an elite private school where he knew every subject by heart. At the age of twelve going on thirteen, the boy was gifted in a sense for things bookish and money smarts. He was so easily bored with the teaching methods that he often snuck to his father's office at the Funtom Toy building that did office works and productions. He was fascinated with the process of creating things, blueprints, planning, money, stocks, and organizing sales and special products for the masses.

Of course, he was always counted at "present" in classes. All the teachers knew that something was special about Ciel, but could never quite place it...

the students, on the other hand, despised him greatly.

And always had a chance of saying something about his eye patch.

But it was different that day when one classmate, a Alois Trancy, pushed it too far by snatching it off during P.E. and taunting him, throwing the thing into a tree. Ciel's patience had snapped and within a split second, he had the blonde-haired boy underneath him, crying for "Uncle!" while the slate-haired boy punched him in the stomach several times before taken away by the teacher.

Ciel made sure that he was out of the school before the headmaster could get a hold of him.

But that particular day, sulking away in the vast, grand office, Vincent was scolding at his son, who lazily looked away, pouting. That is, until the door opened.

Ciel blinked, staring at the tall man that silently walked in, his arms loaded with files and papers. He must have been at least 6'2, the boy mused to himself while studying him as best as he could from his angle in the chair. Leaning over the arm some, Ciel noticed how the man's black hair fell over the sides messily, but it worked for him. A hair cut could hurt, but the long bangs that parted to show his handsome face did justice. Ciel swallowed some, shaking his head and returning to his previous stance of folded arms over his chest and a scowl on his face.

_'Stupid adults and their work... how dare Father get on to me when that brat Trancy made me look like a fool!,_' he mentally ranted in his thoughts, frowning deeper. He made sure that his right eye was covered by the long length of his bangs.

"Oh my. It seems the young one is look furious at something," exclaimed a soft, deep voice that exploded in Ciel's ears like fireworks.  
>"Probably at me. Bullying at school again," Vincent sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.<p>

The man looked somewhat sympathetic-  
>but 'almost'.<p>

Ciel noticed the way the man looked at him briefly with a hint of sarcasm written on his long face. He sat up straighter and narrowed his eye at him. "How dare you address me in such a manner! Should you be doing something else?," the boy snapped irritatingly. Vincent blinked at his son's tone. "Ciel! That is NOT how we raised you! I apologize, Mr. Michaelis for his outburst. He's rather... short, these days," the man said, standing up to throw a look at Ciel and bowing his head at the tall, dark man.

"Oh, no worries, sir. Most children his age are considered to be rather brash and obnoxious. I'm sure I was the same way," he smiled prettily. Vincent laughed and exchanged a friendly hand shake, talking more of files being moved to certain offices and appointments setting up for the remainder of the week.

_'Of course... that has to be one of his assistants. But he was so catty that it needed to be mentioned!,'_ Ciel snarled inwardly, gritting his teeth.

He always felt shoved off to the side from his father, no matter what.

The two men parted and as the man known as "Mr. Michealis" walked by, that's when Ciel stared up at the face.

And saw the eyes.

It seemed all the air escaped from his lungs and the room got considerably hotter. A pair of sensual lips smiled lightly as those wine-colored eyes scrutinized him, surrounded by inky, long lashes. Ciel felt his back press further into his upholstered chair and he gripped the arms, trying to remember how to breathe. The man turned and walked out in a blur of black, closing the door behind him gently.

_'Who... who was that?'_  
>-<p>

Rachel sighed and brushed back her child's hair, kissing his right eye lid. "My darling, I am sorry for Alois's manners. I spoke with his guardian and he assured me that he will no longer be a bother to you. He's being moved to another class level in the building," the blonde assured him, smiling some. Ciel nodded and leaned into his mother's caress, thankful for her soft hands and calming manner. No matter how busy she seemed, there was always time for him. He opened his eyes, revealing one the color of burning sapphires and one the shade of cold gray-violet amethyst.

"I don't understand why having two different eye colors startles children anyway," he huffed, playing with the long strand of pearls Rachel wore around her neck. "They aren't used to something that is different. But to me, you are still the same and always will be. You were born that way. Perhaps God intended you to have two beautiful colored eyes so everyone else would be jealous one day," she laughed lightly, kissing his forehead. Ciel smiled a little and turned over on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Do I have to go to bed early?"  
>"If you want to go to your doctor's appointment early and get it over with yes."<br>"Uuuuggghhhh..."  
>"We'll stop at the bakery afterwards."<p>

"... deal."  
>-<p>

The boy was no stranger to odd looks thrown his way. Nor the way people stared at him for being such a quiet, proper young man. Dressed in a blue jacket, black pants and a smart gray tie, the boy and his mother walked out of the hospital hand in hand. His eye patch was back on for the visit. Rachel's long blonde locks floated gently behind her, trailing the end of her pink camisole skirt. Ciel knew his mother was beautiful, but sometimes, she didn't even know it. She claimed her wild sister, Ann, was the scarlet rose of the family and she lived up to her name. A designer herself, Angelina Dalles or wittingly portrayed as Madame Red, created clothes for the runways of Milan to Paris, from New York to Hong Kong. As a namesake, she did dress in all red while her piercing green eyes toyed with mens souls and left them heartbroken at the end of the night.

Rachel was talking about Ann while the duo approached the bakery when Ciel stopped suddenly, looking across the busy street, gasping inwardly.

There, dressed in a black turtleneck, slacks, boots, and a charming leather jacket, was the man from yesterday.

He appeared to be reading a newspaper with a Starbucks cup in his hand (Starbucks FTW!), eyes scanning over a column intensely. Ciel felt his mother squeeze his hand. "Ciel, sweetie, you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost!," she exclaimed, bending down to studying her son.

As if he heard that, the man in black looked up slowly, meeting the intense stare of the young Phantomhive. Ciel felt his heart pound so heavily and then his stomach turned, seeing the man smile so slowly and sensually at him. Blushing some, the boy bit the inside of his mouth as Mr. Michaelis bowed some and turned away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Ciel? Are you okay?"

"... I'm... fine."  
>-<p>

_**'In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance.'**_  
>-<p>

All night long, the boy looked online for the man who worked for his father. All he could come up with was a one Sebastian Michealis, age 27, occupation personal assistant to Mr. Phantomhive, and lived near the down-town area in a up and coming apartment complex. Ciel wrote down the information (for what purpose, he was uncertain) and crawled into bed, happy for once that it was Saturday. Perhaps he would take a walk to see exactly where the man stayed and hoped that it was the same dark man that haunted his thoughts. He frowned, pushing back his bangs and exhaled noisily.

"Why does he irritate me so?," he wondered out loud. Silence replied back and bitter, the child tucked the covers over him and tried to sleep without think of what Sebastian's lips would feel like.  
>-<p>

The following day was cold, but pretty as the boy walked by himself in Sebastian's neighborhood. He wore a brilliant blue pea coat with large, black buttons, a pair of black jeans wit Converses and a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes from the sun. He looked around, trying to find the address to the apartment. He passed a sidewalk that was blooming with winter roses and a walkway to a old, Brownstone apartment building. Impressed, Ciel walked up the way, noticing the sign was the same that Sebastian was listed under in his personal files.

'Noah's Ark' was indeed nice and kept-up with. Ciel walked in, smelling something along the lines of sweet, Oolong tea, curry spices, and something oriental. Silently like a cat, he went to the elevator and pressed the "up" button, feeling giddy.

_'I wonder if this is what a detective feels like!'_

Suppressing smile, the boy pressed level number 6 and waited until his ride was over. Once the doors opened, the smell of roses hit him once more. Ciel followed the scent, the paper of Sebastian's housing written down in childish scrawling. He counted silently to himself until he came across the door he was looking for.

_'666? You... you got to be kidding me,'_ he thought to himself, silently crossing himself though he barely believed in God. But he wasn't taking chances today.

He knew that the man was at work today. Looking around, Ciel made sure no one was around. He dug into the messenger bag he carried and pulled out a small clutch, opening it to reveal a pick-locking kit. He knelt, digging around the cogs and schematics to knock back the lock. He smiled to himself and opened the door. He slid in and blinked at the sight that he saw.

The entire space was spotless and VERY much so up to date with the latest in technology and interior designing. "So, Sebastian likes to have a nice place... hm," Ciel spoke to himself. He started forward, his head turning this way and that to drink in all the finery the man had in his apartment. A large, flat screen hovered on a near-by wall, a long couch and two love seats surrounding it in a creamy leather. The floors were wooden with tasteful shag rugs in the color of black. The walls were a gray-silver color that did well with the appliances in the kitchen of black, silver, and marble. Ciel was quite impressed by the man's tastes. Making his way down the hallway, he saw a door opened slightly. He sneaked over, peering into the room and then blushed, ducking his head.

Apparently... Sebastian decided to take a day off.

Ciel wanted to smack himself- _'What a total IDIOT you are!'_- and turned away, trying to compose himself. He had to get out, out, out, OUT, before Sebastian woke up! The boy looked back timidly and then, curiosity got the best of him.

An AWFUL best of him.

He took in a silent breath and took this moment to study the slumbering man.

The sun was low and pouring in, casting its golden rays along the milky-brown skin. His ebony hair was tossed back on mountains of pillows, mouth parted slightly, a peach color. He was shirtless and arms flung out, every tendon of muscle showing and every dip, curve, and ridge of his stomach seemed endless until the sheet stopped the muscular, wiry body. Legs twisted along the white ribbon of the sheets until they stopped at the feet with the delicate ankles and long toes. Ciel was mesmerized by the sight. His face flushed deeply and he felt naughty for sneaking a peek.

What was it about this man that was so... so...

infatuating?

Not wanting to find out with the exception of getting caught, the boy turned away and started making his way out of the dark hallway when-

"MMMMRRRROOOOWWWWWW!"  
>"GYAH! WHAT THE HELL?"<p>

Note to self, Ciel: Sebastian has a pet cat that is solid black.

The boy clamped a hand over his mouth and felt a cold chill race down his back. _'Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! He's GOT to be awake now!'_ Starting, he dashed towards the front door, his nerves shot and his blood racing hard against his ears. "Almost there!," he panted, stretching for the doorknob.

"Well, what do I have here?"

Ciel wished many times over that he never had to hear that thick, syrupy voice that made his stomach flutter nor the hand that wrapped around his arm, twisting him around to bounce against the chest he was just staring at. Letting out a small whimper, the tiny child looked up wildly, suddenly drowning in those eyes that he loathed.

"Sebastian!," he gasped and quickly regretted it.  
>"It appears I have a little stalker. How... creepily adorable," the man stated lowly, his voice still heavy with sleep but his eyes said something more.<br>"I-I-I was just leaving! I'm sorry that I came in, but I-"

"Were in the neighborhood? Just passing by? Somehow found this place by mistake? Come now, little Phantomhive... is that the best you got?," Sebastian quirked, his hand moving down to push against the small of Ciel's back, pressing their bodies somewhat closer. Ciel closed his eyes tightly, trying not to feel like a butterfly in flight.

"No."

"Hmm.. well, until you can tell me, I'm afraid I have to turn you out now for disturbing my sleep. And stepping on my cat's tail. She's a very sweet creature," the man said airily, walking them to the door and opening it for the boy. As he was gently pushed out in the hallway, Ciel wanted to die then and there.

That is until he felt a pair of lips brush against the shell of his ear.

"When you find the answer... then come see me," was the throaty, sweet request.

-  
><em><strong>'I'm just a holy fool, oh, baby, he's so cruel.'<strong>_  
>-<p>

**Told ya I'd be back soon.**  
><strong>Are we liking this so far? Do let me know!<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**JUDAS **  
><strong>A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Two <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga.<strong>  
><strong>I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! -flails- Want to know why? Because Saturday night, in Atlanta, I was at the Atlanta Symphony Hall watching none other than... "Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy". YES, I HEARD FF MUSIC BEING PERFORMED BY MY ORCHESTRA and that's not all. The great Nobuo Uematsu WAS THERE! I WAS IN THE SAME FUGGIN' BUILDING AS THE GREAT MUSICAL GOD HIMSELF WAS THERE! So, I've been in a daze of Final Fantasy-ing and trying to upload all my pictures from the show, though photography and filming was not allowed. -coughs and hides camera- C'mon... I HAD to do it. -grins- Then, I re-watched the "Judas" music video and watched Gaga's HBO special from the Monster Ball. And I got back on track, baby I WAS BORN THIS WAY! -lawls-.<br>P.S.- When the conductor, Arnie Roth, asked if we wanted to hear one more song, apparently, I was the first to SCREAM out, "ONE-WINGED ANGEL!" and the pit heard me and agreed. I STARTED THAT. -dies happily-**  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
>-<p>

Tormented was not the word.

Nor was aggravated, pissed off, and-or frustrated.

It was more of scathingly ANNOYED.

Ciel pushed his bangs off his forehead bitterly, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He could not BELIEVE that he was caught in Sebastian's apartment. He just had to be curious and... stalker-ish. Groaning once more, he slammed his face down into the pillow that was on his lap and wanted to die. He was sure, so sure!, that the man would say something to his father in the morning about his little adventure into Apartment 666 or Casa de Sexy Assistant. Ciel bit down on feather-down material and groaned again. Was it THAT bad to be obsessed over something such as this man? The man with a gorgeous body and cat-like features... Ciel sat up straight as a rod, his face paler than normal and eyes wide like saucers.

"Oh hell. No, no, no, no, no!," he hissed, feeling his skin crawl.

Was he...? No, it couldn't be.  
>... could he?<p>

Was it possible for the boy have any type of feelings for a person of the same sex?

Ciel sank back down, dread now heavy on his heart.

"I can't be. It isn't normal," he breathed, nearly hugging the pillow into his body. "I can't feel like this. There's no way," he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

He heard Rachel and Vincent's laughter from the dinning room, where dinner was being set. Ciel did not long for the comfort of food, not even for the large double-chocolate cake his mother painstakingly created for him. The thought of the thick, sweet cocoa icing made his stomach turn slightly until he had the image of Sebastian in a kitchen, offering him some off of a spatula, smiling that DAMN SMIRK, but dressed in nothing but jeans... the boy blushed in the comfort of his room and peeled off his body from the bed, dashing to the dinning room.

Maybe one slice wouldn't hurt.  
>-<p>

As he walked down the hallway at school, the boy couldn't help but feel misplaced. It was more of a feeling not belonging there that was stronger than before. Perhaps it had to do something with the Trancy kid. He was quite popular among students for being a "golden child" and too provocatively flirty, casting his pretty blue eyes in any direction to get his way. The incident that happened in gym the other day might had something to do with the dirty looks, whispering behind hands, angry scowling. Ciel ignored this, tapping on the keypad of his Blackberry with a rather dull expression as he browsed in the Funtom archives for fun.

_'Damn brat. Why does he constantly try to make things difficult for me? It's not my fault that my father successfully pushed his own out of the industry.'_ Ciel couldn't help but smirk a little and turning a corner, he met something hard and warm before landing flat on his back-

if he DID fall, that is.

A strong hand held onto his back and lifted him up as the child peered up behind his shaggy bangs and nearly wet himself at the sight of Sebastian Michaelis.

IN HIS SCHOOL.

The boy pushed away, furious and embarrassed to be in such a state he was in now. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?," he spluttered, feeling heat crawl on his face. Sebastian simply smiled and bowed some. "I have come here on the request of your father to escort you to the office. He knows that you believe the rest of the classes today are a bore, so, here I am to take you," the man explained in a soft, easy voice that didn't settle well with the young child. Ciel raised a delicate brow and eyed him warily. "I don't believe you," he said with a note of finality. Sebastian nodded and brought out his phone, dialing the office number. "Then you may speak to him if you wish," the man smiled, his eyes flashing.

Ciel gnashed down on his teeth as he snatched away the iPhone and brought the receiver to his ear, the sound of his father's voice filtering in his ear. Ciel spoke to him quietly, angry.

"Father, why the HELL is this man here?"  
>"To pick you up...?"<br>"Why?"

Silence.

"Ciel, I can't say precisely why, but it's for a good reason. Please, come to the office with Mr. Michaelis. I would feel safe if you did so," Vincent murmured, a change in the undertone of his voice. Ciel furrowed his brow, confused. "Father... what's going on?," he breathed. "I can't say over the phone. Just please come to the office, son."

"... Fine."

A pause.

"I love you, Ciel."

"... I... love you too, Father..."

**_'Click.'_**

The boy turned off the phone, silently and looking up to stare at the face of the dark man, the child didn't know what was going on. And it seemed that it was of great importance.

"I order you to get me to my father. As fast as you can."

A quick bow, a grasp of a thin wrist, and the two flew down the large hallway towards the exit. All the while, Ciel's heart raced madly. Not just because he came into contact with the man, but that something seemed wrong.

Something was going to happen.

But what was it?  
>-<p>

The ride in the limo was silent as Ciel fumed to himself, hunched down and arms crossed over his chest. It was sight that Sebastian had seen more than once before. He cleared his throat lightly from the other side of the car and opened his mouth. "Does the young Phantomhive care for something to drink?," he offered. The boy turned his nose up, closing his eye. "No thank you. And I wouldn't dare accept it from you. You might have done something to the drink. If I don't know you well enough, I won't trust you," came the cool, sullen answer.

Sebastian pursed his lips a bit, studied the boy, then took in a quite, deep breath, closing his wine-colored eyes. 'Patience...' Opening them, he bowed his head. "I apologize, young sir, and offer my sincerest offering." The child opened his sapphire eye, studying the man before him. Dressed in a sharp ebony blazer, white button down with black slacks and a dark gray tie, the man was a sight for sore eyes. A yummy sight, that was. He reeked of professionalism, perfection, no nonsense, and gratitude. He opted to please whomever, no matter what the cause or sacrifice. Could he trust this man? Ciel thought hard and then remembered yesterday's incident. Blushing some, he bit down on his lip and felt the eye patch rub against his skin in aggravation. "... never mind. I will take water for the moment. Once we are inside the building, I expect some tea," he requested in an almost haughty tone, looking over at Sebastian from his nose. The man nodded and reached into the small refrigerator, grabbing a tall bottled water.

"Excellent, sir. Oh, and may I remind you-  
>you still have to figure out the reason of how and why you came over to my apartment previous. I think I will enjoy hearing the answer to that," Sebastian almost sneered, his eyes glinting. Ciel blanched, the color draining from his face. He clutched at the leather interior of his seat, wanting to rip through it.<p>

"I... I will not give you a reason until th-this issue with my Father is cleared! And why bring it up in a matter like this?," the child practically screeched, feeling like a rabbit trapped in a cage. Sebastian leaned back, cradling the bottle in his hand like a precious item. He seemed to be gloating in a sense, like a large feline, ready to pounce. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Ugh! Honestly!"

"No, I don't believe that it is anything irrational, young sir. I'm just curious at why a twelve year old had the urge and audacity to sneak into one's home while they are asleep. And stepping on their pet's tail, no doubt."

"I didn't know the thing was THERE!," Ciel howled.

"It is not a thing. Her name is Selene."

A raised brow.

"Selene?"

Sebastian sighed. "Named after the Goddess of the Moon? I am partial to Roman mythology."

The boy growled low in his throat. "I don't care if she was named after the Queen of England! Now, give me that water!"

The man held it out, jiggling it like a prize. He was smiling now, revealing bright white teeth that nearly stunned Ciel for a brief moment, marveling at just how it made the man look even more irresistible. "If you want it, you need to answer my question," he said lightly. Ciel pouted heavily, ready to snap. The more the man got on his nerves, the more his excitement raced high, pumping him full of energy and adrenaline. Here he was, practically flirting with him and JESTING AT HIM! Him, the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, power couple in the state! Mind racing, the boy then laid out his cards on the table.

Oh, he knew what to do- what LOOK to do... he had seen his mother do it plenty of times to get her way at the final drawing room for her clothes. It was time to bring out his secret weapon.

Taking in a deep breath, and trying to compose his dignity and pride, the boy slid off the seat and leaned forward, placing his tiny hands on Sebastian's kneecaps, sliding them up slowly. He could feel the scratchy material of the pants against his damp palms. His fingers could feel the tense muscle and power underneath the cloth. He gazed up from under his bangs and eyelashes, lowering them and felt his lips move up in a sly, coy smile. That was the look. He felt powerful, in control. He raised his head, meeting the face of Sebastian, who stared at him with an odd expression of sorts with a blank face.

"Now... you can't honestly say that it was a mistake for me to do that, can you?," Ciel breathed some, raising a hand to trace along Sebastian's chin. A shock ran through his fingers, sending chills down his spine like a trickling of water. "No. I don't believe it was. In fact, I was sure that it would have happen. Just... not that soon," the man said lowly, almost a rumble. He narrowed his eyes some, the color of them darkening. Ciel smirked cutely and nearly pressed against the assistant, almost in his lap. "Oh, I can say curiosity got the best of me. But in order for me to know someone, I have to dig around," Ciel hummed. A warm hand found its way on Ciel's side, rubbing it in slow circles. Ciel felt fear slash through him like a hot dagger.

_'How far are you willing to go, Ciel?,'_ his mind screamed.

"... do you even know what you are doing?," Sebastian asked, tilting his head to the side, peering down at the boy. Ciel was now on the man's lap, legs encasing over his hips. He ran his hands up the lapels of the blazer and around the sturdy neck, feeling now the soft skin and his heart nearly lept from his chest. "I have an idea," came the small reply from the cherry-stained mouth. A glassy eye of sapphire was fixed on Sebastian's lips, curious and hungry. His mind became blank as a canvas. His index finger found its way to Sebastian's bottom lip, tracing the plump flesh as if finding a new discovery. The warm breath wrapped around the digit from the mouth, the chills now growing stronger. Ciel's stomach dived and something in his lower half tingled.

"Ciel."

It was a sound of sweet honey, promises of naughty things in the dark, and burning liquor that made Ciel moan quietly, breath hitching.

The boy was in a trance now. He went forward, inclining his neck out to try and grasp the man's mouth with his own when the limo came to a complete stop, sending the child backwards with a confused, soft cry.

They were at the Funtom Toy Company.  
>-<p>

Ciel stalked the large, white and glass hallways, furious and appalled at his actions.

_**'Slut much?'**_

_'Shut. The. Hell. UP.'_

Once the limo had stopped, Sebastian went right back into assistant mode, picked the boy up, dusted him off and exited the car, opening the door for him. Once out and clothes straightened, he looked up at the man who gave him the water bottle and walked inside, not looking back. Not saying one word.

"Bastard," the boy growled angrily.

He barged into his father's office, throwing everything down, clearing pissed and somewhat sexually frustrated. He would look into that later...

"Father! Are you okay?," he asked, seeing Vincent sitting at his desk with a tired expression. His hands were buried in his hairs, elbows on the desk top. Papers were scattered everywhere around him. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and the tie loosened. "I'm... okay, Ciel. Things are not going well as I expected," he mumbled. "What's wrong?," the son asked, walking around the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "... there's some things... in this life that you can never expect, Ciel. All I can say, is that you do your best and what's right. No matter what," Vincent said cryptically, turning his eyes to his boy, smiling sadly almost. Ciel didn't answer back, unsure how to.

"Father-"

"I want you to have this."

"What is it?," the boy asked, looking at the box that was now in the palm of Vincent's hand. He opened it, revealing a large ring of silver and sapphire, the cut of it square. "This has been the my family for years. Given to me by my father, and my father's father before him and so on. It's about time that I gave it to you," Vincent pressed on, lifting the jewelry out from its confinement. They looked upon in wonderingly, the light catching the blue. With a gentle smile, he took Ciel's left hand and slid the ring onto his thumb. "There. A perfect fit. Nothing less expected that from a Phantomhive," he said in a tone that seemed quite mysterious. Ciel studied it, incapable of words.

"I... I don't... hm. Thank you, Father," he whispered.

Vincent sighed and ruffled his son's hair. "No, it's fine, Ciel. I just wanted you to have it in case-"

The office line rang, interrupting their conversation. Vincent picked up the receiver and winked at Ciel, and then started talking. The boy walked away, eyes still on the ring. He suddenly didn't feel like staying anymore. There was a funny taste in his mouth and a heavy lodge in his chest. Shaking his head, he picked up his jacket and messenger bag slowly, picking up bits and pieces of the conversation going on across the room.

It seemed cryptic. Out of place.

Ciel turned and his eye landed on his father, wondering what had happened. That phone call from earlier didn't seem right still at all. Neither did this. Vincent waved to him and waved, looking cheerful. But a forced cheerful at that.

The boy waved too, the light catching from the ring.

He opened the door and walked out, hoping that Rachel was at home and would fix him some sweets to eat.

Little did he know, that soon, the chess pieces were lining up on the board and two of the pawns were about to be pushed off the black and white checkered arena.

The king will stand tall and observe his subjects from afar, soon to move up.  
>-<p>

_**'Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain.'**_  
>-<p>

**Wow... this is AWESOME. I just amazed myself. Fwahahahaha...**  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**JUDAS **  
><strong>A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional<strong>  
><strong> Chapter Three Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga.<strong>  
><strong>You will not believe how much Panic! At The Disco inspires one to write. -blinks- I SHOULD be watching my "Kuroshitsuji" anime and I SHOULD be purchasing the second season, but... I'm awfully lazy and broke until next week. -laughs then sombers up- I HATE BEING A POOR WHITE GIRL! CAN'T I GET A BREAK? ... moving along... Ciel seems to be in a bind at the moment of sorts. I wonder... WILL I FINALLY LET YOU ALL GET SOME SMUTT? Depends on how much you all love me. -sniffs-<strong>  
><strong>Btw- check out this online comic called "Starfighter". IT'S AMAZING IF YOU LIKE SCI-FI, SEXY SPACE FIGHTING GUYS IN LEATHER.<br>P.S.- "Black Sheep" from Metric is AWESOME to listen to while writing, drinking Code Red Mountain Dew and a day of Scott Pilgrim.**  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
>-<p>

The strong smell of green tea and spices hit his nose once he opened the door to his father's friend, Lau. Coughing, Ciel dumped his things down on a nearby chair. "I say, this entire room _reeks_ of Chinese herbs. Shouldn't you open a window or something? Air out the place?," the boy announced his arrival. The Chinese man was sitting behind a marble and jade desk, measuring out things on a golden scale. "No, young Phantomhive. It would be bad luck to let in air where I've kept good karma and energy trapped in here," he mused to himself, flicking back some of his jet black hair off his forehead. Ciel scoffed and flopped down ungracefully on a wide couch in the darkened room.

"Bored?"

"Father is talking business with someone. Lau, entertain me."

Quirking an eyebrow, Lau sat back in his chair. "Now, why would I want to do that? Isn't that the job of Vincent's assistant?," he mused thoughtfully, tapping his chin. Ciel bristled, a slight pink forming on his face.

_'He knows just how to get under my skin like Aunt Ann.'_

"... I don't like him," he said finally.  
>"Oh? What's there not to like?," Lau asked, mildly curious, looking up from his measuring with a knowing look. "Firstly, he's incompetent and rude. Second, no sense of following orders. Third, I simply just do not trust him," Ciel finished, narrowing his eyes. Lau made a noise of interest, bagging up a mixture of green and pale lavender herbs into a golden-leaf bag. "Is the company seriously thinking of adding a branch of children's medicine?," Ciel asked loudly, interested now as he saw a large box beside the man, filled with the same bags.<p>

"Of course. We sell toys- what better way to intend better sales than including a line of medicine for them? Mothers and fathers all over the world will go crazy with the idea of the Funtom Company being so kind and caring for the children," Lau laughed to himself, tying off the bag.

"Then what was that?"

"A combination of some secret medicines and such. A preview of what's to come. A sample," the man smiled, his eyes twinkling. Ciel "hmm"ed and leaned back in the plush black couch. Observing the man, the child knew that this handsome, bronze-skinned oriental always had more up his sleeve. Peering around the vast office space, the dark charcoal grays, scarlet, watered greens, golds, and browns of the Asian culture littered the area in silks, paintings, vases, and little knick-knacks. Ciel knew that the man loved the luxury of items to call his own. He practically could do what he wanted to in the company- that's how much trust Vincent placed in him.

"Now that all of this is done, I really should finish the little conversation. Sebastian is a very practical person: keeps to himself, stays out of the way, and gets the job done. Perhaps it is you, little niao, that has a problem?," Lau pondered, leaning forward on his elbows, hands laced together to have his chin rest on them. Ciel sputtered, feeling his stomach twist at the flashback of the ride in the limo.

_'Close enough to kiss- I wonder what his lips DO taste like?'_

A knock rapped on the wooden door. "Come in," Lau said loudly, turning his inky black eyes to the boy, the cogs in his mind turning. As the door opened, he allowed a giant smile to cross over his handsome face. "Well, well, well... speak of the devil," he pratically purred.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and turned around, immediately groaning at who it was. "What are you doing- stalking me?," he accused, scooting away from the tall assistant. "My apologies again, young sir. It appears I have been doing that a lot today, haven't I?," he asked coolly with a glint in his claret eyes. Ciel swallowed hard, heart thumping wildly.

_'Cocky bastard.'_

"What can we do for you, Mr. Michaelis?," Lau offered, standing up. "I just needed to collect the child for the request of his father and take him home," Sebastian said simply. Ciel frowned. "No, I want to stay here," he bit back. The tall man turned his gaze down onto Ciel, his eyes darker than normal. "I am simply putting forth orders. Time to go, Mr. Phantomhive." The child puffed and huffed, standing angrily. Lau then started, noticing a gleaming light from his hand. "Wait one moment, please, Ciel," he asked, rounding the corner of the desk and coming towards him, taking the hand with the ring on it. "What is it? Oh... Father just gave me that."

"Hhhmmm... I see now," Lau murmured, turning the thumb over, eying the square-cut gem, his face changing into something unreadable. "Well, I supposse I should congratulate you, but, we shall wait until later. Take good care of him, Michaelis," the young man waved, dropping the hand and walking towards his large window, staring outside. Ciel raised a brow, holding his hand close to his chest. Sometimes he never understood his Father's importer from China. He seemed to speak in riddles and offered little help, always laughing and joking. But whenever he was serious, then it meant no time for playing around. The boy picked up his bag and jacket once more, pushing Sebastian off to the side with a shoulder. The man paused, ignoring the physical contact and glanced at Lau's back.

"You make it seem as if something is going to happen," Sebastian pried, pulling down the sleeves of his jacket, looking uninterested as he straightened up himself. "Oh, you know me. If I get a feeling, it's going to happen. In fact, I knew something was going to happen to this family a long time ago when I was first hired," Lau chuckled, still not facing Sebastian. The assistant pressed his lips together and bowed some, closing the door silently behind him. Sebastian leaned against the door, a hand covering his face.

Almost as if holding in a laugh...  
>He pulled the hand away, his lips curled slightly up, eyelashes lowered.<p>

"How predictably right you couldn't be," he said to no one and with a push off the door, he went down the empty hallway to find the little runaway.  
>-<p>

"I don't want to go home. I wish to go to the corner bakery."

"I'm afraid I can not allow you to do that. Your father told me with the up-most importance to get you to the manor."

"Pppfffftttt... Charles! Keep going until you see the Blue Ribbon Pastry shop!," Ciel ordered through the telephone that connected to the driver. Sebastian frowned, a tic starting in his forehead. Ciel smirked, slamming the receiver down and sat back, legs crossed.

"Can't say anything now. He has to listen to me, no matter what I say. Which is something I believe YOU need to work on, Sebastian," Ciel sneered, hands clasped together on his knee. Sebastian closed his head and bowed. "I listen only to your father, for he IS my employer. The son of a boss is one I needn't mind because, well... you are FAR much too young to even comprehend how two such as us work," Sebastian explained softly, obviously trying to get a rise out of the boy.

Of course, he took it none to lightly.

Gritting his teeth, the boy picked up the phone. "Never mind, Charles. On to home."

Silence danced along the limo as a crackle of energy sprang forth between the two males. Ciel was not very happy while Sebastian inwardly danced his victory. "You better make this up to me," Ciel then spoke up, too loudly it seemed, too scared. He clamped a hand over his mouth. Disbelief was written all over his face.

_'Why... why did I say that?'_

"Oh? In what manner?"

"Think about it and get back to me! Just get me home!," came the shriek.  
>-<p>

The Phantomhive manor was placed back from the inner city near a county-esque place of wooded area and greenery. The entire place was built exactly for them, both Vincent and Rachel helping along with the process. Its tall stature of the finest brick, imported columns, the grand stairway of the entrance was not to be fooled with the inside of the place. Black and white marble led straight into the entry-way, a fine staircase leading upstairs lined with red velvet on the steps seemed like a walk up towards heaven. Ivory, cream, gold, and royal blue was the color scheme Rachel picked out in the simplest of shades. No gaudy things would litter her home. A fine marble-top table with a circle surface held a blue and white vase that held the most fragrant of scarlet roses from the family's prized rose garden. Ciel simply walked passed all of this and straight to his mother's study, opening the white door.

Looking up, the blonde blinked, pins in her mouth as she was trying to pull and pin back fabric on a new dress, holding the mannequin steady. "Ciel! Yur hobe earwee!," she mumbled around the pins, trying to smile at the same time. "I believe so. Mother, I ask of what's going on with Father. He sent me home and gave me this ring!," he whined, sticking out his thumb, that devilish blue shinning brightly in front of Rachel.

_'Clink, clink, clink, clink...'_

Silvery pins fell to the mahogany floor, startling Ciel some. He took a step back as Rachel sat on the floor, her face so white it was as if someone slapped the color from it.

"... wh-why did he do that?," she stammered, bringing her hands up, trembling, running them through her sunshine locks. Her eyes were out of focus, not staying on anything, flying past her son.

"Mom?," he whispered, feeling scared all of a sudden.

A flash of black before him and soon, Rachel was standing, holding onto Sebastian. "Why did he do that, Sebastian? Why... WHY DID HE GIVE MY SON THAT RING?," she screamed, fingers digging into his arms as tears freely streamed down her pale cheeks. The assistant simply shook his head, hair falling in his features so Ciel couldn't make out the conversation. Rage filled Ciel's tiny body, making him clench his fists into balls. His heart was twisting and his entire nerves felt shot.

"Madam. You know why," came the final reply.

Rachel's mouth hung open, mascara clinging to her lashes and dripping in small rivers down her face as realization hit her. Her pale eyes fluttered and she fainted into Sebastian's arms in a flurry of white lace. Soon, she was scooped up and taken upstairs, Sebastian ignoring the fuming figure of the youngest Phantomhive.

Ciel was lost, hurt, confused, and lonely- he WANTED his mother and father.

Why the secrets all of a sudden?

His eye strayed down to his thumb, the ring blinking at him. "It all started with you. Why?," he whispered to it, wanting to receive an answer from the immovable object.

Something about this ring bothered him, a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

And then, Ciel was chasing after Sebastian, not wanting to be by himself. And on the carpet in Rachel's study laid the ring, thrown off in fear.

He dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time. He turned a corner down the blue hallway to the master bedroom. The door was opened partially. Panting, the boy peered in, a hand on the edge of the door. He saw his mother in a huddled mess on the dark green bedspread, still passed out. Sebastian had his back to her, speaking softly into his cellphone. Ciel pushed in, silent as he approached the large figure, all of a sudden wanting to hide in the shade of Sebastian. He grasped the end of his blazer, looking up at the man who in return stared at him, listening to the person on the other end but his attention was all on the blue-haired Ciel. Heart pounding, he moved into his chest, wrapping his arms around the waist, burying his face into the man's chest.

_'What was wrong? Why am I being kept in the dark?'_

Sebastian placed a hand on top of the soft hair, pulling the boy in more as he finished his talk. With a sigh, he pressed the "End" button on his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Ciel," he rumbled, smoothing back his ward's hair from his face, toying with the eye patch.

"What?," came the mumbled reply.

"I need to get you into your room."

"... carry me?"

The request was so meek, timid, that it had to be done. Sebastian dipped down and picked the small body up, noting how perfect he fit well against him. Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's neck, breathing in his scent. "I don't want to be alone, Sebastian. Please stay with me," he begged in a tiny voice. One of Sebastian's hands slid up, caressing the back of his neck almost tenderly. "That... I can promise."

It seemed like forever until Ciel was in his own room, sitting on his bed, holding himself as Sebastian stood beside him in silence.

"I need to know what's going on, Sebastian. I need... I have to," he croaked, staring at his wall in front of him. Sebastian looked away, almost uncertain. "It is getting dark outside. A storm is coming," he noted, peering down at his pocket watch. "Don't you DARE change the subject!," Ciel growled, whirling on him. "Tell me! Why are my parents acting the way they are? What is the problem at Funtom? And that ring-"

"You mean this one?," Sebastian asked, holding up the jewelry in question.

Ciel gasped, heart thudding loudly in his ears. "B-but I... threw that... in Mother's study... how did you-"

"All in good time, young sir. But I am afraid that certain actions are needed to be taken place. Please change into something a bit more... moving. There is no time to waste," the man implied, slapping his watch shut, turning away. "Moving? Sebastian, stop! I order you, tell me what is happening here! Quit lying to me! Everyone has today- I won't stand for you to!," Ciel howled, scrambling off the bed in a hurry to race towards Sebastian, reaching out and grabbing the back of his blazer.

With a jerk, the boy was pressed against the wall near the window, crying out as the back of his head made contact with it. Shaking, he narrowed his good eye and then gasped inwardly at the wild sight his father's assistant was. He was inches away from his face, his wine-colored eyes cold and his mouth almost cruel. Strands of ebony hair fell across his eyes, shadowing them. "Master Phantomhive, I am only allowed to tell you this: you are to survive. No matter what, no much pain you go through, torment, cruelty, the main goal is to LIVE. Understand?," Sebastian snarled, a great energy within him that made Ciel shrink against the wall and nearly go limp in the man's grip on his arms. He tilted his head back, his adrenaline spent. He felt like he was soaring.

"I can only do it with you," he whispered hoarsely, not wanting to loose anyone. Something inside snapped, pieces of things he knew wasn't meant to be nor happen like they should. They fell down like glittering diamonds- cold and hard. Both were quiet until Ciel brought a small hand up to trace that wicked mouth he had fantasized with a finger. "Sebastian...," he said in the tiniest of voices, his own mouth dropping, gleaming with a single tear that managed to fall from his eye.

With a groan, the man captured the upturned lips with his own, bringing out silken whispers of moans, slick flesh and a twist of meshing mouths. This was the last thing both needed. But the heated kiss was filled with everything each was feeling. Ciel's hands dug themselves in Sebastian's hair, his own body being brought up and crushed against a hard body. He pulled away, kissing along the man's cheek to his ears.

"You can't leave me, Sebastian. That's an order."

-  
><strong><em>'When he calls to me, I am ready.'<em>**  
>-<p>

**-fans self-**  
><strong>Whew!<strong>  
><strong>This is getting good. Honestly, I'm impressing myself at this point. HAHA! -the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

**'Later Days...!'**  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**JUDAS **  
><strong>A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Four <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga.<strong>  
><strong>-dances across the room to "Born This Way"- YOU LOVE ME, YOU REALLY LOVE ME! That flame from the other day has burnt completely down and I am totally over it. Fwahaha. This chapter gives you a bit more insight on what is going on in the Phantomhive family. Oh, trust me, I will not stray away, my darlings. -grins-<strong>  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
>-<p>

_"Don't leave me, Sebastian. That's an order."_

Ciel couldn't remember exactly how it came to be, nor why he said those fateful words. Swept up in strong arms, he was whisked to his room where Sebastian mumbled under his breath of "... must act quickly. Not much time left..." and "Have to get the young one changed." Ciel nearly purred, being so close to the large man, arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. Once inside the vast space, he was changed immediately into a sturdy pair of jeans, a turtle neck sweater of the darkest shade of royal blue and his black hiking boots. As he stood there in a daze, watching the man move around the room at break-neck speed, he couldn't help but wonder how Sebastian did it all.

_'Wait... WHY is he doing this?'_

Shaking his mind, the boy cleared his throat anxiously and tried to give the man his best stern look. "Sebastian. Why are we running around like this? And about my mother breaking down like that? I demand that you tell me what is happening here. I believe I am capable of handling this news," he said strongly, trying to sound collected and mature. Pausing in zipping up the child's book bag, Sebastian smirked coldly, standing up fully.

"Could you?"

"I believe so."

With a twist of lips, Sebastian opened his pocket watch and glanced out the window. "Not here yet. Very well, young Phantomhive, I will explain the best I possibly can without warping your little mind," Sebastian sighed, clicking the face shut and tucking it away in his pant's pocket. Ciel moved and sat down on his desk chair, eyes never straying from the black figure. "Go ahead," he breathed, the anticipation crawling over his skin.

"Ever heard of a saying "willing to do anything, even if it means selling your soul to the devil?"

_**5 years ago...**_  
>-<p>

Vincent sat in his office late at night, in image of extreme heart-ache and overloaded work. He laid across the surface of his desk, hair ruffled and eyes closed. The faint trace of shadowed purple unlined the hollows of his eyes and his mouth was pinched. Folders upon folders lined around him. No sound was in the office, nor outside. It was after hours and the deep night had settled in. Blearily looking up, Vincent's heavy eyes landed on the clock near him and he groaned miserably. It was two in the morning. Faintly, he thought for a moment if Rachel had called him. He sat up, popping his back and flipped open his phone, seeing fourteen missed calls from his wife or from home.

However, there was one voice mail.

He pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the monotone voice of his inbox until the message played:

"... uhm... hey, Daddy... it's Ciel. I know that I'm not supposed to use the phone, uh, by myself, but I was trying to find out if you were coming home? I miss you... A LOT. You have to come home to play with me, okay? I'm, hmmm... I'm going to hang up. Come home soon okay? You made Mommy cry. But I took care of her, like you told me to. I love you?"

_'Click.'_

Sighing sadly, Vincent hung up the phone, letting his arm hand over the chair rest, hand dangling. His own seven year old son was taking care of his wife. He made the boy do so, to give him responsibility if his presence was missing from the house. Ever since he was picked on for having different color eyes, they went through extreme measures to protect their only child, for Rachel could not have them anymore. So, Vincent decided to have him tutored privately at home in the saftey of their large house. There, Ciel could run around freely with no one to bother him.

However it meant that the boy was growing up rather fast; mentally.

Glancing at all of his files, the man rubbed his face, exhausted. He knew that Funtom was running smoothly on the surface, but underneath, he was struggling with finances. Money was missing- where was it? How could he run a company with no investment? Not to mention, he had a feeling that he was being targeted by competition around the New York area. Infamous for their ties with the Italian mob, Vincent tried to keep his hired help away from underground offers and hired only people that came from a clean, nice background.

"I have to save this place for the good of my family and the employees... how can I when I can't even find money missing from the archives?," he growled, narrowing his dark eyes angrily. His heart swelled at the thought of his own little family being hassled by the mob, torn away, possibly even killed for Vincent's surrender of giving over the company that had been apart of his generation for years.

Of course the mob would hunt after him... his father and father before him tried hassling with them, doing odd jobs to get a high-up to meet ends with the Funtom Company. Vincent tried his best to weed out everything bad, but apparently... he was missing something.

"I wish... God, I wish I could do this the right way, but is there?," he whispered into the empty room, feeling lonely and afraid. "Can there be a way to do this?"

**_'Knock, knock, knock.'_**

Blinking, Vincent sat still in his chair, daring to breathe. Fingers twitching some, he slowly raised his right hand to his drawer, opened it with the gentle of tugs and reached in, pulling out a loaded .45 that he kept for protection. He hid it underneath his desk, trying to still the rapid beating of his heart. He could feel the sticky, clinging feeling of sweat on the back of his neck as the knocking continued once more. Swallowing hard, Vincent closed his eyes, remembering how to use his lungs.

"Come in," he announced clearly.

The doorknob twisted slowly, revealing a sliver of matching darkness in the door way.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I believe that... you have an appointment with me," came a low, alluring voice that sent shivers down the head of the Funtom company's back. Vincent narrowed his brow. "I don't believe I did. Not at this time, at any rate," he drew out slowly, the thumb of his hand pulling back the hammer of the .45, the safety off.

"Oh, but I think you have. Allow me to come in the room?"

"Of course," Vincent murmured, eying the shadowy figure.

Silently, fluidly, the person sat before Vincent, a man of a young age with a haunting smile. "You are in need of desperate help and I have heard your begging. Shall I offer you help?"

Vincent raised a brow, curious but wary. "I don't know what you mean-"

The smirk grew larger on the handsome face. "Oh? You know of the missing money, the slight decrease of trust in your workers here, the connection to the mafia that worries you and your family. I know of what you speak of, what you long to tie down."

"... and... and what could YOU offer me?"

"The complete annihilation of any ties to the Italian families, the wipe-out of mistrusting employees that are willing to sell you out and the company, and to retrieve the money so said employees have a decent paycheck for their families. Not to mention the advertising of the Phantomhive name to soar high. Higher than it ever has gone," cooed the mesmerizing voice, lulling Vincent into ideas, visions dancing upon his mind of what all could be accomplished. Shaking his head, he glared at the person. It all seemed easy.

A little TOO easy.

"And how, pray tell, do you mean to go around this?"

"Oh, sir, I have my ways. I just have two things to ask for. I promise you, that if you put complete faith into me, I will help you and never ask questions. I will protect your family."

"What are the requirements?"

"One, I shall be a personal assistant to you, seeing to your every need and whim, to watch over your family and the good intentions of your family name and company."

Vincent actually enjoyed the idea of an assistant, so willing to place his life and such in the way of Rachel and Ciel. "Very well," he nodded. "That sounds agreeable. But what of the second thing you wish?"

A low chuckle of the darkest of velvets rang in Vincent's ears.

"All I ask for is a very large part of your end of the bargain for this to work. In order for me to be around, twenty-four seven, all day, every day, nights and such, I need... how should I put it... a soul."

Fear crept up Vincent's throat like a bitter bile. He knew something was odd about this man. His hands were clammy and for a brief moment, he forgot of the gun in his hand. Gripping it tighter, he sat up in his chair, frowning. "A soul? Just what ARE you?"

Flashing eyes of hazel-red glinting almost maliciously.

"Let's just say... I'm one HELL of a demon..."  
>-<p>

Ciel stared at Sebastian, unsure of what to think or say. His entire body froze, heavy and odd. "... what DID you mean by that, Sebastian?," he breathed. The man turned away from the window, his face expressionless.

"Have you not figured it out, young one? How do you think your Father managed to rise up from the ashes like a great phoenix, all aflame and golden? You think it was due to hard work? Well, partially, yes it was, but the rest was me. But now, it seems that someone is _most_ unhappy of the situation and has caught on. You and your family are in grave danger. I am to protect you above the lives of your father and mother, as both requested of me," Sebastian rambled off, approaching the small figure of the child, who shrank back in his chair.

Why did Sebastian seem so much larger? Bigger?

"Wh-what?," Ciel stammered, eyes wide, the eye patch itching him so.

The man knelt before him, reaching up and untying the string, allowing the fabric to fall silently into his lap. "Because, Ciel Phantomhive, that soul your father traded for was not his own, nor your mother's. In fact, he did it behind her back because he knew that he was not strong enough or her to handle this. Everything from the age of seven until now, you have been groomed and raised the way almost royalty would be or a scholar with business smarts to be on your own.

What I am saying, is that I am in contract with you. Your soul is to be mine until the say you die.

Vincent knew that his life and Rachel's would end before your own. And who better to own the company, to keep the Phantomhive name alive and thriving than you? The most brilliant sapphire in the rough," Sebastian murmured, stroking back Ciel's bangs, revealing both eyes to him.

Sapphire and amethyst glared at him.

"I am a demon, in contract with you, to protect and obey every word you say."

Ciel bit down on the inside of his mouth, the rage within him overwhelming and brimming to the edge. "So. I am to believe this?," he hissed. Sebastian smirked and his eyes flashed red, startling the boy, who gasped and turned away, eyes wide as saucers. "You may or may not. But believe me when I say that I have no intention of leaving your side," he said lowly, standing up.

"But I can't believe Father would do that! I just CAN'T!"

"You need. For the reason he gave you that ring was to continue to the Phantomhive name. You are now head of the house."

"... where is my father?," Ciel breathed heavily, gripping the chair and breathing hard, eyes darting everywhere. "On his way here. Give it an hour and soon, this house will be under fire. Vincent will make his last stand, no doubt," the assistant murmured, stroking his chin in thought.

"I still refuse to listen to what you say! Out of my way!," Ciel shouted suddenly, leaping from his perch and out of the room, wanting his mother and a good explanation. His feet moved swiftly to the master bedroom, opening the door with a bang.

"MOTHER! Please listen to me- what? F-father?," he stumbled, hanging off the door.

Both Vincent and Rachel stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other. The light and dark gazes of their eyes reflected the emotion of what was going through their minds. Turning their heads, the golden blonde hair and inky obsidian tresses gleamed from the sunlight streaming behind them. They looked at their son, their only child and smiled sadly.

"My darling... I see you now know," Rachel breathed, tears oozing in her eyes.

"B-but I can't listen to any of that dribble! It's stuff and nonsense! Father, please explain to me that Sebastian is pulling my leg and that he is NOT a demon who owns my soul!," he yelled, hitting the door with his fist.

Vincent's gaze flickered to the floor then back to his son. "... he never lies, that Sebastian. It is apart of his duty as a aid to the Phantomhive family. He will never sully the name nor abuse it. I'm afraid that everything is true," he said heavily. Ciel backed away, gasping for air. His blood ran cold, feeling betrayed.

"You practically gave me away like prized cattle! You didn't even TELL me! and now Sebastian speaks of people coming to KILL you? Father, PLEASE! Say he's lying! SAY THIS ISN'T TRUE!," Ciel yowled, his heart jerking in odd movements. Rachel sobbed quietly, the tears running faster.

"I had no choice, Ciel. It was that or be killed immediately. I wanted nothing more than to protect you and your mother. And I sold it all practically to the devil himself."

"No, not the devil completely, sir," came the cool, silken reply from Sebastian, who stood behind Ciel like a raven shadow, bowing.

"Ah, Sebastian. Lovely timing. I believe that it is time for me to give you my final order," Vincent sighed unhappily and walked towards Ciel, who in return, shied away from him. Vincent pulled the boy to him, holding him tightly, picking up straight off the floor. The boy cried, clinging to him, the sight of his father breaking down tearing everything good in him to pieces. "Please... Father... Dad...," he moaned, burying his face in the crook of his father's shoulder.

"You will be the greatest legend of this family. You are more a man that I ever will be. If anything, I clung to Sebastian just to make sure you lived," Vincent whispered urgently, holding Ciel tighter. "That is my gift to you- the will and ability to LIVE, Ciel. It is not a punishment."

_**BANG!**_

Startled, the family jump sans Sebastian, who looked at the door blankly.

"Sir, I believe it has started."

Ciel dug his fingers into Vincent's shoulders and whipped his head around, staring at his mother, who stood silently, a figure in her finest white lace and satin. An angel if ever there existed any. He tore himself out of Vincent's arms and went to her, wanting the comfort of her softness and air of light perfume of violets and lavender. "Mother," he said oh-so quietly, arms around her waist. The faint tickling of her curling hair in his face as she bent forward to embrace him made Ciel feel little once more, alone and broken. "You... are going to make us proud. Remember, that I love you and I hope you carry it with you forever. No one can be without it. That is how much your father and I love you, my darling," she whispered, kissing both of his closed eyes.

"Let me see those eyes one more time," she asked, lifting his head.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"I must urge you, madam, to hurry," Sebastian insisted lightly, still looking out the door.

Ciel opened his mis-matched eyes and stared deep into his own, mirroring his own emotions. Rachel never looked lovelier. "Mama?," he breathed, daring to have her leave his sight.

"Ah... those are the eyes I love. My sweetest bird, I love you so much," she murmured, smiling watery and brushed back his bangs. She turned him around and pushed him lightly to Sebastian.

"Wait-"

"Sebastian: here is my final order."

"Yes?"

Vincent took a breath, shuddering some. Rachel moved closer to her husband, clutching his arm. The two stood side by side, a picture of a couple whose dream was about to crumble and fade away. Then, opening his dark eyes, the man parted his lips:

"This is the ending of our contract and the beginning of a new for Ciel Phantomhive. I order you to take our son, protect him at any cost. You are now under his contract. And Sebastian? Do NOT try and help us. That is an order."

A sweeping bow, ignoring the crying protests from the young child, and a rumbling of the deepest of voices-

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel screamed at the pain blinding him through his violet eye, clutching at it as it burned. His entire being tingled and felt it was on fire. Everything burned... everything hurt... Ciel couldn't remember anything but a tunnel of darkness as it swallowed him and he fell fell fell fell...  
>-<p>

**_'Even prophets forgave his crooked way.'_**  
>-<p>

**WTF, ya'll?**  
><strong>It sounds like an episode from "The Sopranos"! -lawls-<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**JUDAS **  
><strong>A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Five<strong>  
><strong> Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga.<strong>  
><strong>so, we just came across a MOMENT in Ciel's life in this story and it was a major twist. -grins- I'm planning on making a spin from the original storyline, but with as MUCH of emotion that I can put in this. Imagine yourself in the characters shoes and just FEEL, gentle readers. This one is dedicated to <strong>LovelyWickedDescent** because she has stuck by me through the ENTIRE story so far and given me great advice and keeping up as like a beta to me. Without her positive input and encouraging words, JUDAS probably would have been deleted. So, thanks to you, Lovely. You're a great friend.**  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
><strong>P.S.- The "Born This Way" album- BEST ALBUM EVER. Gaga out-did herself once again.<strong>  
>-<p>

Such a warm feeling...

almost like it was late spring-time.

A look to the right and there was a beautiful woman before him, dressed in white and cream, gold and pinks. Was she a faerie or perhaps a angel? Her aura was complete gentleness and caring hands that held him.

To the left, a man so handsome it nearly hurt to look upon him, royal blue and violet, the colors of a noble man. The air of confidence and love was almost filled to the brim like a cup of hot chocolate- hot, filling, and sweet.

How can anything be so wonderful?

Hands gathering into another pair, lifting him up... Ciel was amazed and happy as the powdery blue sky lifted itself up before him. Endless, almost a boundless freedom that seemed eternal.(1)

Then-

fire shot straight up in his vision. The same hands that had held him now tore at his clothes, scratching sharp nails into his skin, drawing out blood and screams from the tiny body. The orange, scarlet, bright yellow flames continued to rise as he fell into darkness trying to fight them off as best as he could. The glowing eyes that belonged to his parents now a red of a demon pierced his soul. Sharp teeth glistened dimly in the light of the flames sent fear straight into Ciel's heart, his sobbing screams now rising up as one let out a high-pitched squeal, snapping its jaws near his face.

A low chuckle that reached Ciel's ears halted it.

Skin the color of vanilla flew past the boy who laid in dirt and fire, smoke and ash. He laid there limp as the demons and the mysterious being fought. Their own screaming... so terrible... frightening. The boy drew in ragged breaths, the stench of copper around him.

_'I'm... bleeding out...'_

"S-Sebastian...?"

A rustling of noises, whispered murmurs and soon, a hand held up his neck. Ciel's vision was blurry, burning. He saw the outline of a handsome face. "Yes."

"Are they dead?"

"Very much so. But I see that you are still alive. Astounding. Most people do not make it through the first gate," mused the husky voice. The hand's twin brushed back bangs, settling fingertips over his right eye. "Do you recall the contract?," Sebastian asked mildly. Ciel moaned, feeling so tired and sleepy. "Somewhat... I'm so... can't I just sleep?"

"Not until you finalize the contract, Ciel Phantomhive."

The boy felt his body shift, becoming boneless as a floating sensation coursed through his frame. "Oh..."

"No, not yet. You will not die. Finalize the bind!," Sebastian practically roared, shaking the boy awake. He groaned, gripping lightly at Sebastian's arm. "N-not so hard! Fine! I contract you... Sebastian... Michaelis to me. Forever until..."

"Until?"

A sharp intake and both sapphire and violet eyes opened, one last surge of energy going through him. He saw the faces of his parents clear as day and he knew what he had to do. He gripped the man's sleeve, finding his voice.

"Until those who killed my parents are DEAD. You are to be with me until then! No matter how long! YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME- I ORDER THIS!"

The hand that laid over his right eye previous came back, covering it in blackness. A face came down to Ciel's ear, nuzzling it before speaking:

"Yes, my Lord."  
>-<p>

Gasping, the boy sat up in bed, panting hard as thunder and lightning danced outside of his bedroom. The milky light flitted in and out of the windows, rain pelting down the glass. Ciel was sweating, the visions he saw continuing in his mind like a old movie, faded but still there. He let go of his sheets, watching the crumpled mess fall around his waist. Sighing, he ran both hands through his messy locks, closing his eyes.

Wait-

Leaping up from the bed, Ciel _was_ going to make a mad dash into his bathroom, but his legs gave away once his feet touched the carpet. He cried out some, collapsing to the floor in a heap of limbs. His legs felt like rubber- "What the bloody hell?," he hissed- and grasping his calf, Ciel tried to rub it furiously to get feeling back. No such luck there...

Cussing under his breath, the boy struggled to stand up only to fall back down, landing on his rear hard. Ciel growled and slammed both fists on the floor in a childish manner and flung himself on his back, spreading out his arms. He took a moment to gather his thoughts together and to breathe.

"Steady now... it isn't too bad. It's like your legs are asleep. Just wait it out. And figure out what happened," he said to no one, more of himself, and gazed up at the ceiling. The dream still burned in his mind, especially one particular piece. Ciel frowned at the memory and opened his mouth.

"Sebastian...?," he whispered.

A pause.

Nothing.

Then:

"Yes, young master?," inquired a cool voice above him. Ciel blinked, seeing his vision filled with black and claret, white and cream. His eyesight sharpened and revealed the face of Sebastian, who stared at him, bangs falling into his own eyes. They stayed like that for a brief moment until Ciel sat up, leaning back on his elbows. "I... I didn't think you would be here," he said in such a small voice. "A rather silly notion, young sir," Sebastian replied, helping the boy up gently. He leaned against the sturdy chest, breathing in Sebastian's smell, the scent calming his nerves. "Wait- Sebastian, my eye! Is it okay?," Ciel cried out, looking up worriedly.

Lips tightened into a thin line at the question. Silently, the man picked up the child and deposited the small, warm body into the cooling sheets of the canopy bed. "We will look at it in the morning. But for right now, you must get your rest. It has been a long day," he said off-subject, tucking the blankets around Ciel. The boy frowned, his brows furrowing deeply. "You are cutting corners with me."

"Nonsense."

Peach flesh burned red in anger on Ciel's face and he puffed his cheeks out slightly, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. "I won't sleep until I see it," he demanded in a stiff, commanding tone. Sebastian merely smirked, lowering his eyelashes. "Now, now, young sir, is that how you ask someone?," he murmured, leaning in too close, running a gloved finger under Ciel's chin. His eyes widened at the gesture, a flash of a memory going through his mind of his first kiss with the dark, seductive man. His blush grew darker, his mouth parting slightly. Sebastian stared at the tiny pair of lips, knowing fully well what the young heir of the Phantomhive household was thinking. A surge of arousal streaked through his system like a lightning bolt. "... no, that's not how you ask someone...," Ciel trailed off, his eyes flickering away from the intense stare from Sebastian. "Of course not. You did it so well in the limo not so long ago," Sebastian jeered lightly, moving away from the bed.

"Bastard!," hissed the one from the bed.

"Such language," Sebastian tittered and stood up straighter, an image of perfection. Ciel paled, a feeling rising in his chest. "Are you leaving me?," he asked in a high voice, letting his arms fall from his chest. "Only until morning. But now it is time for bed. Goodnight, young sir," the man bowed.

Ciel huffed and flopped down ungraciously, irritated.

But once his eyes closed, darkness came back once more with nightmares.  
>-<p>

"My parents are dead."

Easy as that, the first conversation of the morning started off at the blatant statement, making Sebastian falter at the doorway of the bedroom, alighted with the early morning gray light. He stared at the tiny frame in the large bed, not quite knowing what to say. His blue-gray hair was ruffled, dark circles under his eyes, and a bleak complexion from lack of sleep. It seemed that the boy was uneasy, restless, and rumpled as his blankets and night shirt. Sebastian took a step towards Ciel, sighing. "It would seem that way," he replied back in a monotone voice. Ciel swallowed hard, looked down at his hands and brought them up to his face. The ring on his thumb glittered a dull silver and sapphire. It was a reminder of fate he wished to not have. "They are dead. Gone... and I am left with nothing," he said to himself, his voice scratchy. It didn't belong to him. It seemed like nothing did without Vincent and Rachel, the sparkling couple that could hold the world in their hands but instead, they held their son and nothing else.

"They did it to protect you," Sebastian said, near the child's side, holding a breakfast tray. Ciel stared at his palms, turning them over slowly. "I didn't want to be protected. I just want-!" He choked around his words, not knowing what to say nor think.

"You wanted what, young master?"

"... I lost them. But in return... I gained "you". Why was that? And what contract? Did I... did I sell my soul to you or something?," Ciel asked, his voice rising and rising with each question. Sebastian placed the tray down on the night stand and peered down at his new contractor. "In a sense; you did. Remember, if you can, what I mentioned about 'selling your soul to the devil, no matter what the cost?' from your father's story? What we did was exactly what I meant. But in this case, I was ordered to serve you. Now until your wish is granted," Sebastian explained rather lightly, fixing up Ciel's breakfast while talking. The boy stared at him in wonder, shock, horror, all rolled into one.

"But I thought that part was just a dream!"

"Oh? Allow me to show you, then."

After carefully taking the items off the tray, the man picked it up, turning it over to the reflecting side. Ciel looked into his reflection, seeing his face. Gasping, he grasped the decorated sides, pulling it towards him. Staring hard, he noticed that his violet-colored eye was different. It seemed a pentagram design of elaboration was in his iris, glowing softly. His mouth dropped at the sight and then, for some reason, his eyes flickered to Sebastian's right hand. It was gloved in white, but he was instantly drawn to it.

"Take off that glove."

Silently, Sebastian placed the tray down after extracting it from Ciel's grip and while staring at him, he carefully pulled off the glove, revealing a hand with the dappling, long fingers. His nails were black, gleaming. And on the hand was the same mark in Ciel's eye, inked in the same color as his nails.

"This is our bonding symbol. Your father had one, but on his chest. This signifies that I, Sebastian Michaelis, a demon, was sworn to be by your side. And when everything is said and done, I receive your soul as payment. Vincent's payment... sadly to mention again... was himself and Rachel."

Ciel's gaze never strayed from the hand. Such emotions ran through him, he could decide on one. Instead, he turned away.

"Leave me alone."

"But-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER. Leave... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!," Ciel howled, gripping his head suddenly, wanting to block out the deep voice that he had grown so accustomed to.

And just as he entered, Sebastian bowed and exited the room quietly, the door closing with a soft _'click!'_.

He stood behind the door, listening hard, hands by his sides as he then heard the heart-wrenching sobs of his new master. He blinked slowly, face blank.

With a tug at his black jacket and a straightening of his tie, the demon walked away from the white door down the long hallway.

_**I'll bring him down, bring him down, down...'**_  
>-<p>

**For some odd reason, I got teary while writing this.**  
><strong>I'm a cold-hearted bitch to Ciel.<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**JUDAS**  
><strong> A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Six <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga.<strong>  
><strong>I normally sympathize with characters that have lost something important to them, but in the case of "Black Butler"-"Kuroshitsuji", I find that whatever makes you weak, will eventually make you stronger. I'm going to harden Ciel's heart more than what the animemanga can give us. If that is possible... gah. I started finding some scans of certain Kuroshitsuji doujinshi for inspiration and WOW... I think the one that stood out was "Humiliate Me More, Darlin'". Some scenes with Ciel and Sebastian are inspired from those doujinshi. -grins- If you guys can find more, I would be HAPPY as the Nyan Cat. Oh, I've read "Bathroom" so you don't have to send that one. If they are in regular .jpg format or a zipfile that would be AWESOME. I sincerely apologize for the lateness- I got caught up in work and playing the old "Tomb Raider" games. Review nicely and happy reading!**  
><strong>P.S.- "Government Hooker" by ze Gaga actually help set this mood.<strong>  
>-<p>

A few weeks passed, and soon, it became not only one month, but two when the Phantomhive manor became alive once more. Slowly, yet surely, the place was now being rebuilt from the accident. As the builders labored on and interior decorators designed the new home, the months then crawled seemingly fast into a year. New staff filled the manor, keeping it in order and well-being for the new master that now graced the vast place. The small, little master that no one dare approach on their own without the consent of the man who was constantly near him. No matter where Ciel Phantomhive went, Sebastian Michaelis followed.

Those living around in the town area of New York City remembered very well the blazing fire that took the lives of Rachel and Vincent, the child's only living relatives, and burned the entire manor to the ground. Rubble and broken foundation littered the smoky ground the next morning, the dull gray morning a ominous background against the blackened sight. As the police and surrounding neighbors gathered around the yellow tape, it was shown that no one could have survive the wild fire that raged on during the night.

Two weeks had passed until a young boy was at the police station, vague and expressionless with a man in black by his side. He claimed to be the sovereign heir of the Phantomhive name and the company that was left in the directors hands and president in charge. Even the chief couldn't-practically _wouldn't_- believe that the boy was truly Ciel Phantomhive until the child glanced up at him with that ever-present sapphire eye the same shade as Rachel's.

Something struck the police chief and had the boy give a sample of his blood, just to be certain. Once tested within a forty-eight hour period, Ciel was placed at the best penthouse the city had to offer until his home was rebuilt. In the meantime, he took back his father's company.

Now, the little king was in his kingdom, sitting upon chairs too big for him, but lined with the best money could provide of deep violet-blue velvets and gold coating. He ate from the best china plates, wore clothing that suited his tastes in silks, satins, thick, rich fabrics, slept only in the most comfortable bed, and was taught by the best teachers to fruit his talents. Ciel's office in the house was once his father's, now remodeled down to the last detail he could remember, including the rest of the manor.

Everything must go on.

_'Everything must be as it once was...'_  
>-<p>

Blinking slowly, sunlight of a pale gray filled Ciel's eyes, making him cringe. Mornings were never his favorite time of the day. Sleep still called to him, like a warm, lazy calling. Snuggling his face deep into the feathered-down pillow, the boy sighed, clinging to his soft dreams. He wanted it back; it was such a lovely vision. Something along the lines of a sunset, midnight black sheets, and... a cherry being tied in a knot with a tongue? Well, whatever it really was, the comfort yet alluring. It was like a hot chocolate consumed over and over. Ciel turned his head to the right, watching the play of shadows on his wall.

_'Why do I feel that... maybe he...'_

The door opened, a shift of cool air hitting Ciel's feet that were out from under the sheets. Instinctively, he tucked them in quickly, growling. "Ah, I see the young master is awake," a voice rang out, smooth as honey. However, first thing in the morning, Ciel did not want to hear it. "I wish NOT to be, but it appears I have no choice but to," he mumbled, sitting up on his knees. He stretched largely, arms raised above his head and arching his back like a kitten. He yawned widely, rubbing his face. "Sebastian. Come here," he order firmly, back facing the man. Sebastian raised a brow then approached the side of the bed. "Yes?"

Amethyst and sapphire met his own dark red-brown eyes, the sign of their contract glowing slightly.

"I want to be woken up properly. Fix that, will you?"

A smirk.

"Yes, my lord."

A clatter of a tray being set down made every nerve in Ciel's body tingle as he awaited his order to be full-filled. It was a small game he played, and suspected Sebastian knew of it, but allowed it to go on. Even though he lost everything, he still had Sebastian. A demon that held onto his soul like a child did to its favorite toy, Sebastian was Ciel's everything. He may have hardened his heart against other people, but for some reason, he allowed his dark raven to slip in. He watched from the corner of his eye the movement of the man turning around to reach for his chin, turning it upward and now, facing him. Like a swan, he ducked his head down fluidly, pressing gentle lips along his cheek. He slid them up the downy flesh towards the shell of a pink ear. He brushed along the ridge with the mouth, feeling a slight tremor go through the boy's body. "Are you ready?," asked Sebastian smoothly in a low tone.

He felt tiny hands slide up around his neck, as if trying to bring him closer. Allowing a smile to grace his lips, Sebastian nuzzled the ear and pulled back, finally capturing Ciel's mouth teasingly, brushing it over and over again with his own, watching as it blossomed and swelled with the languid treatment received. Ciel moaned low in his throat, eyes fluttering rapidly like butterfly wings and his hands tightened, bringing Sebastian down with him on the bed. "Do it right," he rasped, threading fingers into the inky black strands. Sebastian quirked a smile at him, raising his body up on his hands. "I believe you've had enough kissing for one morning, young sir," he purred, lowered eyes running along the boy's body at the delicious sight it had become. The pearly flesh was rosy and tempting underneath that ridiculous night shirt.

Instead, he raised himself off the bed and straightened his jacket and gloves. "It's time for your breakfast, please."

Ciel laid there, unmoving.

"If you wish to argue, I will point out that indeed you have been "woken" properly. You're practically wide-eyed and excited today," the man said merrily, obviously trying to get a rise out of the child.

He was met with a pillow heading towards his head. Swiftly ducking out of the way, Sebastian turned to pick up a tea cup, decorated with fragile pink roses and green vines wrapping up near the handle. "There's no need for such racket this early. I propose you hurry with breakfast, sir, and I will help you change. You have a busy schedule ahead of you today," Sebastian went on, handing over the cup to his fuming master. Ciel glared at him and looked away. "I don't want anything now," he pouted.

Sebastian raised one brow and shrugged seemingly to himself. "Fine, have it your way. Just remember-"

Ciel listened to the trailed off sentence, only hearing silence behind him. What was he...?

A wet feeling lapped at his neck, teeth drawing in skin tightly. Ciel hissed, arching at the sensation.

The wicked tongue left him, hot breath replacing it. "If you want something later, it's more full-filling, don't you agree, young sir?," Sebastian breathed and like lightning, he was out of the room, leaving a befuddled, aroused, and pissed off master.

Yes, Ciel didn't trust anyone, but he placed his body in the demon's hands.  
>-<p>

He finished breakfast and decided to dress himself, not wanting Sebastian's wandering hands on him until he could calm down. Dressed in royal blue shorts of a khaki material, a fresh light green button-down with a smart dark green blazer and loafers suited him fine. He picked a black tie to go along with the outfit for his trip to the Funtom Company. Facing the mirror, he picked up his eye patch and tied it around his head, all the while trying to ignore his reflection.

Once secured, the boy made his way down the grand stairs, hearing the house alive with noise. A small smile found its way on his lips and shaking his head, Ciel walked into the vast dinning room, looking for his assistant.

Well, one can not call Sebastian simply that...

_'He's my butler. No one knows what he does and they never will.'_

Ciel frowned, halting in his step. Where was that blasted butler of his anyway? Walking out into the foyer with its black and white checkered floor, Ciel saw that the man was already waiting for him at the door. He was holding a coat out for him, smiling like he always did. The boy huffed. "Thanks for telling me where you were. You know that gets awfully annoying after awhile," Ciel snapped at him, holding out his arms. Sebastian slid the coat on the tiny arms. "It lets me know that wherever I'm not, you'll look for me. Think of it as a cat and mouse game, sir," the man said airily. Ciel felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "Let's go then," he mumbled and soon, the two were in the limo, riding into the city.

"Anything going on lately?"

"Since the eradication of the Vechetti family and that of the Romanos, there seems to be one family involved that the police are skirting around," Sebastian read off from the intel in his mind, watching Ciel's reaction. The boy looked out at the passing scenery. "Hmm... who would that be, I wonder," he mused darkly, narrowing his eye.

Sebastian was silent as was the remainder of the car ride. "I want you to find out more about this one family that no one dares speak of. They must have strong ties to the city council if the police are staying out of it. Ask whomever. I don't care what methods you use. Is that understood, Sebastian?," Ciel asked in a straight-forward tone, eying his companion. Sebastian bowed his head on the other side of the limo. "Yes, my lord," he rumbled.

The car ride ended within half an hour at the Funtom office. Ciel waited patiently until his door was opened. Once out, he made his way inside, ignoring the welcoming voices that spoke to him. He didn't care much for the underlings in his late-father's company. There was only one person that was still in the inside taking care of much more... "important" matters. And speak of the devil...

"Ah, Ciel! It's such a pleasure to see you this fine morning! Isn't it, Ran-Mao?," rang a cheerful voice, hinted with a accent of the far east.

"Lau."

The China man swooped down and squeezed the boy, holding him up in mid-air while he sputtered, face red. His companion, a thin, pale Chinese girl with an odd cat-like hair style stood away, silent as always, regarding Ciel with deep hazel eyes. "Put me down this INSTANT!," Ciel growled. Lau chuckled and did so, patting the ruffled hair. "Now, now, no need to be all huffy at me, little bird. Now, let me lead you to the office- there is MUCH to discuss with these new confections I've been testing," Lau trilled off, walking the young Phantomhive towards the elevator. Sebastian was silent, as always, as his "master" and co-worker discussed the finer points of the company while Lau's assistant walked on silently as usual. Instead, he focused on the area around him, making sure no one would dare to sneak up on Ciel. Competition, it seemed in the city, was a lot harder to come by these days...  
>-<p>

Outside of the building, high above in the air on another shiny rooftop New York had to offer, a pair of binoculars followed the group in the window, noting the finer specimen of the four. Tall, dark, and dangerously good-looking! The person suppressed a squeal of delight and instead, clicked their headset on and listened in on the conversation. Something about sweets... ugh, how practically boring!

"Mr. Phantomhive, it's time to begin today's work," the gentleman spoke up, the voice filtering through the speakers like dark chocolate and sex mixed together.

"My, my, my! Isn't he just YUMMY?"  
>-<p>

Frowning, Sebastian lowered his eyes, concentrating hard on his hearing.

Yes... it seemed something was "indeed" amiss.

But then as quick as he received it, the hovering feeling was gone. Looking around slowly with his dark eyes, Sebastian saw nothing out of sorts nor place. He turned to Ciel, pushing him lightly through the elevator. "Time is of the essence, sir," he chimed out, ignoring the huffing and puffing of the little one.  
>-<p>

It was lunch time already and Ciel was not in the mood for his usual meal. In fact, he had been so bothered from this morning still, he couldn't concentrate on anything but his own sexual appetite. True, he and Sebastian had never... "done it" completely. Kisses, caresses, and few touches here and there, but nothing extreme like he longed for. No, the demon "butler" was in fact cautious around Ciel and never wanted to start something neither could finish.

Or was it that he was still yet too young?

He gritted his teeth, flinging down a report on the desk in bitterness.

Yes, it seem the "age factor" was a problem. It was practically pedophilia for that matter! But deep down, even before the contract was made, Ciel had a certain interest in Sebastian Michaelis. Pondering, the boy remembered that he never kept Sebastian at home all the time. Three times out of the week, he sent him back to the upscale apartment he kept.

_'To keep the neighbors from guessing where you are all the time,'_ was the logical explanation.

Ciel wanted his demon to have a sense of freedom, but constantly wanted him nearby at all costs. Sure, he had body guards out the numbers, waiting at the ready to stand guard, but Sebastian was special. He was dangerous, lethal, and deadly.

Simply one hell of a demon.

Shuddering some, the boy tried to not let his libido rise. He eyed the tray that held his lunch. No, he was not hungry for roast beef swimming in gravy and red potatoes, nor the freshest green beans and salad. He picked up his tea cup and brought it to his lips, savoring the cool, lemony sweetness of his iced tea.

Ah... that's what he now wanted!

Grinning to himself, Ciel rang up a strawberry shortcake complete with a dollop of sweet whipped cream and the choicest pick of strawberries. He wanted the bottom of the plate to be swimming in strawberry glaze and chocolate. Ciel hung up the phone, eager for his treat. He thought he did a splendid job today.

He finished the last details of the daily report when Sebastian entered with a knock.

"I am to guess this would be yours, no?"

Ciel nodded.

"I didn't want regular food. Made my stomach turn into knots at the idea. I wanted something sweet instead," he said simply, scribbling down something. Sebastian frowned. "That is not very healthy for my master."

"Oh? And what DO you suggest is healthy for me, Sebastian?," came the cool, silken question along with a gleaming gaze of sapphire.

A challenge.

"What is waiting on this tray, getting cold, I might add, is a very good source of nutrients for you," Sebastian said plainly, blinking slowly. Ciel wanted to smack the man silly for that simply reply. Was he literally THAT dense or did it to get a rise out of him? Well, it was certainly working... leaning back in his chair, Ciel laced his fingers together, studying his butler. "I don't want it. I want the shortcake now, Sebastian," he stated, pointing a small finger in front of him, wanting the man to place the dessert before him. Sebastian's lips thinned out, but he obeyed, as he should. He leaned somewhat over the tiny master to place the china plate down when a small hand wrapped its way around his black tie.

"Now, now, Sebastian. Don't get all pissy," cooed the child, smiling darkly, his eye gleaming as he stared up at the handsome face he admired so.

"I'm not. I just prefer... that you do as I suggest. I only look out for the well being of you," he stated, staring down at the rounded face. "Then show me what my well-being needs," the boy murmured, looking up at the man from under his eyelashes, fluttering.

"Is that an order?," Sebastian asked lightly, a gloved hand moving to the side of his face to unlace the eye patch, revealing a glowing violet eye. He smirked cat-like, his eyes darkening.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said huskily, rubbing along the rounded, baby-down cheek. Ciel leaned into it, never breaking eye contact as he reached over, took a finger full of whipped cream and strawberry sauce and promptly stuck it into his mouth. He smiled slowly as he swallowed the sugary treat, watching Sebastian's eyes follow the movement of his throat.

_'I got him,'_ chimed Ciel's inner thoughts.

He scooped up another finger and placed it at Sebastian's mouth, tracing the lips with cream and sauce. A wicked tongue escaped and licked up the topping, sliding along the prodding digit. Ciel's lower abdomen tightened at the treatment, his heart skipping a beat at Sebastian bit down on the tender pad of his finger. "That was good, but I want something more. Allow me, young master," Sebastian purred and swooped down, kissing the boy fully on the mouth, thrusting his tongue in the slick cavern. Ciel moaned around the muscle, hands instantly wrapping around Sebastian's neck as the taste of his shortcake was placed in his mouth.

_'Ah... mouth-to-mouth...'_

He arched off the back of the chair as they dueled into the kiss, nipping and biting at each other like starved animals. Suddenly, Ciel was picked up and placed on the edge of the desk and laid out, his things cleared off to the side carefully as Sebastian hovered over him. "It isn't quite right for such an early afternoon snack, but since how you have seven minutes left of your lunch, I believe we should hurry this along. But believe me, it will whet your appetite until later," Sebastian promised thickly, his eyes gleaming scarlet. Ciel raised his arms up above his head, curving his body in a "S" shape.

"Then get along with it," he ordered, his eye flashing a burning violet and cerulean.

The next thing he knew, his shirt was splayed open, squirming around and mewling as Sebastian ate the strawberry shortcake off his pale chest, alternating in feeding the boy and pleasing him with gentle caressing up and down his sides, tweaking his nipples sometimes, causing the boy to cry faintly. Licking his lips, Sebastian admired his handi-work. "I must say, young master, that you do make a very lovely picture. Pink and cream, a wonderful combination for you," he teased, brushing his mouth over the quivering jugular of Ciel. The boy moved against him, wanting to feel his body on top of his own. "Sebastian... please...," he breathed, turning his head to bravely nip at the demon's ear, arching his hips against the demon's hard stomach. Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. He needn't show his "true self" just yet, but it was SO hard with the tempting human below him. The child was begging to be taken. Hell, Ciel was pure innocent virgin-sex incarnate. The man suppressed a groan, trying to simmer his powers down until-

Sebastian froze.

Then, suddenly, Ciel was tossed to the floor with Sebastian over him as glass shattered around them in such a roar. The windows had blown in, the scattering of broken pieces rained down on them. Ciel shouted out in surprise, confused. "Sebastian?"

"Oh, now, now this simply will NOT do! I'm afraid a brat like you can not handle the likes of THIS man!," rang out a voice that was laced with femininity and a low voice, almost like that of a drag queen...

A flash of red, gleaming green-yellow eyes behind designer shades and dressed from head to toe in a black and red leather catsuit with a trench coat, a man with long carmine hair flipped it back, making a rock-on sign while sticking out his tongue. "I'm still an assassin... for DEATH!," he crooned, whipping out fast and expertly what appeared to be...

a chain saw?

_**"Judas, Juda-ah-ah!**_"  
>-<p>

**HAHAHAAAAA!**  
><strong>Grell COCK-BLOCKED Sebby!<strong>  
><strong>... that was mean, wasn't it? Most people don't like Grell- I ADORE HIM. UGH, such a DIVA.<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**JUDAS**  
><strong>A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction<strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga.<strong>  
><strong>All I'm going to say for this chapter... Grell. -squeals and runs off like a crazed, rabid fan girl- I apologize for the EXTREME lateness of this chapter. One of my co-workers was placed in hospital this week and this week. She is undergoing surgery next Tuesday, so I'm working extra days. It's SO hard to come back home and try to work on this without passing out. That, and I blame Tomb Raider. -slaps self- I'm so sorry! To make it up, how about some more hawt Sebastian and Ciel sexy time?<strong>  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
><strong>P.S.- I NEVER meant for this too take so long and for that, I apologize. THERE IS SEXY TIME IN HERE!<strong>  
><strong>P.P.S- I FINALLY got inspiration for this, you guys. It took a moment, but I finally got it back!<strong>  
>-<p>

_There was heat... so much heat._

_Screams._

_Smoke._

_No air to push down into my lungs. Why wouldn't the screaming stop? I couldn't stand it. My eyes opened to a blazing fire before me. It burned red. Fiery red. I didn't like it._

_Why am I laying down?_

_Where was Mother and Father?_

_I coughed, meekly like a weak kitten._

'Sebastian...'

_The fire grew and grew, circling around me as if for a sacrifice. The screams pierced through the wicked flames, tipped with yellow and orange, mocking me. It would burn out everything, including myself._

'Oh... Sebastian...'

_How I loathe the color red._  
>-<p>

Ciel stared in horror at the figure drenched in red and black before him, broken glass glittering around his platform boots like a broken disco ball. He grinned maliciously, heaving up the roaring chainsaw to rest it on his shoulder. "You see, little Phantomhive, there's a little rumor going around about a certain tiny bird that's wanting to put an end to some of the mob families. Since they aren't wanting to LEAVE anytime soon, they hired ME PERSONALLY to get rid of YOU," the red-head stressed out in long tones, practically trilling them.

"Just... _who are you?_," Ciel ordered aloud, his anger pulsing low in the crown of his head. He could feel the throbbing of a large migraine coming on.

"Oh, didn't you know? The name is Grell Sutcliffe and I am by-far THE BEST assassin money can BUY! My, my, you surely are rather incapable, aren't we?," the man sneered, revealing very white and very sharp-looking teeth.

"I beg your pardon, but my master here is not incapable," Sebastian interrupted, standing up slowly, making sure his tiny companion was okay. "Ooh, no one said that tall, dark, and hunky would get involved! And I was specifically ordered to take YOU in!," crooned the scarlet man, leering at Sebastian, then stopped noticing the scene before him. Here, the child's shirt was opened, remains of strawberry and cream dotting his pale chest. His cheeks were ruddy with anger, but his shifty blue eye was glued onto the tall butler. Oh, there was something there... AH!

"AAAUUGGGHHH! YOu two were- just then, before I- NOOOOOOO! I will not HEAR of this!," Grell squealed and with such a roar after, flung down his chainsaw, revving it up in a fit of rage, his feline eyes glinting.

"Wait, you were spying on us?," Ciel asked, a bit miffed and embarrassed.

"Spying? ME- a lady of MY standard? Hardly NOT," the man sniffed indignantly, flicking back a strand of his hair. Ciel gritted his teeth, clutching at his shirt to close it. "Sebastian, I order you to fight this person. Get any information out of him as you can," he growled. Sebastian's eyes flickered down to his master, gleaming. "And afterwards?," he mused.

"Do whatever you wish."

"Yes, my Lord."

In flash of black, Sebastian ran at the chain-saw, punching it away to get straight to the problem. Grell squealed and dove away, swinging madly. "Ooh, Sebastian, you are simply STUNNING when angry! I think I'll call you Bassy! I didn't think you would actually chase after me, a woman of my standards!," Grell cooed, cackling. Sebastian narrowed his wine-colored eyes, frowning deeply. "I do not like that particular name you have chosen for me. So, I shall see to it that you never utter it again," the man said lowly, approaching the man like a great panther. Ciel smirked as the two fought, walking towards his chair and sitting down after brushing away the loose glass on the seat. Yes, he didn't have to worry about Sebastian. He would get the job done.

But not fast enough.

"Sebastian, stop dwaddling and finish it up," Ciel commanded in a bored tone, placing a fist under his jawline as he watched the men duck, dive, thrust, and whirl around one another in an seeming endless dance. Grell laughed loudly as he kept jabbing the chainsaw near Sebastian's torso. "Oh, I don't think he will! You seem, young Phantomhive, I can't leave... not until I KILL YOU!," he sang madly, yellow feline eyes gleaming with a crazed edge. Sebastian smiled at him with such sharpness that Grell fumbled for a moment.

"I'm afraid I can not let that happen. You see, assasin, whatever my master wishes for, I will complete it, for I am simply one hell of a butler," the demon leered, his eyes flashing ruby and with a great leap, he produced a flash of silver metal knives from his sleeves, bearing down at the gawking man in scarlet. The knives pierced easily into the floor around Grell, missing him as he danced around them, laughing as Grell blocked him with the chainsaw, smiling largely, his canines gleaming. "Not today, I'm sorry. I believe my own master is calling me. Apparently, I can't kill the brat nor play with you today, Bassy. So, I shall say ta-ta! and call it a day!," he giggled, blowing a kiss before pushing the demon away. He raised a gloved hand and slammed it downwards, a smoke bomb going off.

Ciel coughed at the smell and once the smoke cleared, the assasin was no longer in the room. Rubbing his eyes, the boy scrubbed away the tears that threatened to fall from the stinging smoke. "Sebastian?," he called out. A pair of hands found their way around his neck, lifting the head up. "Are you okay?," the man asked, searching over his body. "I'm fine. However... this office is not. I'm surprised no one heard all this ruckus," Ciel mumbled, looking over Sebastian's shoulder at the mess before them. "That is because these humans have dull hearing. Plus, I took the liberty of soundproofing this room to them," the man smirked some, straightening up his master's clothes. "Tricky bastard," the boy whispered, frowning, but pleased nonetheless. The demon was taking all opprotunity to make sure his master was kept safe from harm and that included from his own kind.

"Who was that person? Do you know him?"

"I know very little of your enemies, but I can say for sure that they themselves are dabbling into things they know will kill you. That man named Grell was actually, if you can believe it, a Grim Reaper."

"A Grim... Reaper?," Ciel trailed off, curious at the notion.

"Yes. They still do exist, but to pass the time away, some offer services to those willing to kill off people for their own needs. However, in the end, those who try to wield the scythe end up in the hands of the one they trusted," Sebastian finished, tying Ciel's navy blue tie and standing, his claret eyes eyeing his tiny master.

"So you're saying that no matter what, Grell will end up getting who he needs?"

"Exactly, young master. In this case, it appears one of the heads of the Family are not pleased with you. They have contacted the Reapers in order to get to you."

Ciel made a "hmm" noise and thrummed his fingers on the desk, his thoughts collecting. "Keep an eye out for anyone near me from now on."

"Of course. Now, do you still want an actual dessert or shall I start cleaning?"  
>-<p>

Ciel sat in the dark, dank office space, staring at Lau as he rambled off into his cell phone in Chinese, Ran-Mao, his secratary sitting precariously in his lap, staring off into the distance. The migraine that blossomed into a searing pain was making the boy clearly pissed off and he needed Lau's medicine to cure it. However, the dim-litted room helped some and Ciel leaned back in the plush lining of the couch, sighing to himself. Sebastian was cleaning up the mess upstairs, also looking for clues outside the building. Demons, Grim reapers... what was next? Shape shifters and angels? The _other worldly_ creatures set into mind made Ciel uneasy. Lau finished his conversation and turned to his boss, smiling. "Ah, my little niao. What can I do for you, today?"

"I have a migraine, Lau. I need something to get rid of it."

"Oh? I never thought you'd ask! Ran-Mao here is EXCELLENT at getting rid of them! Aren't you, Ran-Mao?," the man asked, turning to the girl. She looked at Ciel and nodded.

"If it's anything perverted, never mind," Ciel growled, blushing some.

"Oh well, if you insist. How about I remedy up something for the young Phantomhive?," Lau sighed, standing up with Ran-Mao and depositing her in his chair. The lanky man moved about his shelves, looking for something to soothe the raging battle in Ciel's head. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to get a migraine?," Lau started off as a conversation, peering into a small vial with a blue color to it. Ciel started then paused, his mind flickering to the scene before Sebastian was about to devour him pleasuably and ducked his head, the heat returning to his cheeks ten fold.

"I was working on some rather difficult factors and it got me bothered," he mumbled. How could it be the he, Ciel Phantomhive, was acting all... _flustered_ over something like Sebastian?

He did know that he wouldn't quite look at strawberry shortcake the same again...

"Ah ha! Here we are... a little something I made that shall soothe the savage beast in your head!," Lau proclaimed, turning around, grinning. "About time. Hurry up," Ciel snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring as best as he could with the exception of an eye patch over one of his eyes. "Now, now, no need to get all bossy. Let me get some water for you... by the way, I heard the _strangest_ noises coming from your office earlier. Was everything all right? It sounded like there was fight going on in there," the Chinese said, half musing, half wondering. His dark eyes pierced through Ciel like a knife and he felt his throat close up, his heart racing. He wondered if he paled or looked like a deer caught in the headlights. How embarrassing...! AGAIN.

_'Think, Ciel. THINK!'_

"... no. There was nothing going on," Ciel said quietly, his voice smooth like honey and calm. He surprised even himself. Lau stared at him then shrugged, unstopping the vial and pouring out the teal tablets that fell into his palm. "Take two of these and drink the water. Give it about an hour and it should go away."

"About bloody time," Ciel grumbled and took the offered pills, downing them with the water.

"However... side effects have yet to be tested on that, sir."

... shit.  
>-<p>

Grell whimpered at the stinging on his face, clutching at it as tears fell down his cheeks, glittering from his feline-colored eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry. Please... don't punish me," he whimpered in the dark, falling to his knees as he continued to cradle his face in his gloved hands. The flickering of the candles around the room made the atmosphere almost welcoming if it weren't the hanging in the air of something malicious. Grell sniffled, trying to control the urge to sob as the footsteps approached him once more. He cringed, waiting for the next hit. It never came. Instead, a hand wove its way into his scarlet locks, pulling back his head some.

"No, Grell. I won't hit you. I know you meant well. Just, next time... don't be so full of yourself. You are one of my prized reapers, you know. No one is quite like you," cooed the smooth voice, promising and sweet. Grell nearly coodled up to his master, but instead sat still, waiting with bated breath.

"The boy and his butler are not to get away from us, understood? The next motion into my plan is now in action!"  
>-<p>

It was nighttime and Sebastian was curled up on the couch, reading languidly while Selene sat above his head, her tail twitching ever so often, her purring a content noise in Sebastian's ear. He looked up at the cat, smiling. "You are probably one of the best companions I could ask for. However, my tiny little one tends to steal my attention from time to time," he said rather fondly, looking towards his bedroom door. He stood up, fixing his long white-button down and comfy black sweats. He walked to the door and opened it some, looking towards his bed where Ciel laid in it. The sheets wrapped around his body like a white snake, the eye patch on the floor, forgotten. His face was so serene that Sebastian could hardly believe that the boy was his master. The dark eyes raked down to where the sapphire ring was, gleaming from his thumb.

"What are we going to do now, I wonder? The pieces of you game are in order and the second move was made. What shall we do, King?," Sebastian murmured, his eyes shifting from dark to bright red, the contract on his hand glowing some. Ciel moaned some in his sleep, the connection going through him like a vibration. Sebastian approached the bed, reaching out with a pale hand to brush back blue bangs, the black nails contrasting off Ciel's skin.

"Ciel," he murmured softly.

The boy blearily opened his eyes, the violet and sapphire shinning in the dim room. "Why aren't you in bed?," he asked, almost whining. Sebastian chuckled, sitting on the bed. "Unlike you, I don't require much rest after certain... extersions," he teased, trailing his fingers down Ciel's chest. The boy arched some into the touch, closing his eyes leisurely. "Well, it's not my fault you are like an animal."

"Only when you drive me to that point, young master."

"Tonight was an exception. I blame Lau for not testing his medicines," Ciel pouted some, looking away. Sebastian raised a brow. "Why are you taking things from him?"

Ciel shrugged, sitting up, the sheets pooling around in his lap. "Just did. He used to give me medicine all the time. But, how was I to know that the side effects contained... well... you know...," he trailed off, blushing some, flicking his eyes to a point on the wall. Sebastian leaned forward, nuzzling the boy's ear. "I took care of it, didn't I? As best as I did, a butler of the Phantomhive household," he rumbled deep, low, grasping suddenly the flesh underneath the sheets. Ciel sqwaked and then groaned, his mouth captured by hot lips that drank each noise that threatened to escape. The hand worked its way up and down, awakening sleeping limbs. Soon, both were laid out on the unmade bed, hands traveling on familiar territory once more.

Ever wondered how this came to be?  
>-<p>

The ride back to the manor was not pleasant. Ciel sat in the back, sticking to the leather interior of his limo, panting like a dog in heat. His stomach flipped over and over, making him nauseas. Everything itched his skin, the fabric of his clothes, the eye patch- everything! He tried to control his rapid heartbeat and appearance as best as he could until the vehicle came to a complete stop. In a flash, he was out, racing to the doors that opened seemingly slow, revealing Sebastian to greet him upon arrival. The man looked a bit surprised at the urgent pace his master was going at. "Young-"

BAM!

The child ran into him, clutching at him like a vice. "S-sebastian! There's something wrong!," he keened, pressing his face into the startchy white shirt, holding on to the lapels tightly in his tiny fists. Swiftly, he was picked up and walked down the steps hurriedly. Ciel wasn't quite sure what happened next, but in a blink it seemed, he was looking up at the ceiling in Sebastian's apartment, hotter than ever and sweating. His limbs twitched in odd spasms, causing him to cry out. Looming over his face was the one he wished for, worry sketched over his face. "Ciel? Are you okay? Is anything hurting you?," Sebastian asked, wiping cool hands down the boy's fevored cheeks. "Hot... I'm so hot...," the child moaned, arching into the gentleness laid upon him. Sebastian nodded briskly and reached behind him, picking up a cold washcloth. He bathed Ciel's face, neck, and forehead, trying to cool him off.

"I believe someone has given you something, young master. You're going to have to sweat it out."

Ciel groaned, clenching his eyes shut tight as another rip of heat and pain seared through him. Then, a simmering pool of liquid fire gathered at the base of his spine, moving up like a lick of fire. It aggrivated him, but another feeling crossed into it. It flowed out, covering Ciel in the strangest of sensations, causing him to gasp out, tossing his head back on the couch cusion. His body went rigid like that of a cat, fingers stretched out in claws.

Euphoria with ectasy mixed with agony. It needed to be reliquenished, to be purged.

Ciel's arousal grew with each wave.

"Make it stop!," he hissed, the glowing eye of his contract gleaming brightly like a beacon of violet light. "I'm sorry, sir, but make what?," sebastian asked, clearly not knowing. With a growl, the boy was up, wrapping his half-clothed body around his butler's like a snake, pressing his wracking figure against Sebastian's sturdy frame. Realization hit the man like a ton of bricks, his eyes narrowing.

"I will not take advantage of you in this state," he said lowly, trying to pry Ciel off of him. Ciel nearly sobbed at the statement. "If you don't, then I will!"

Shaking fingers tore at his shirt, trying to free himself from confinement has he panted heavily, sweat prickling over the surface of his skin. Instead, they were stilled and the tiny body was lifted up, tossing his body over a strong shoulder. Ciel cried out some at the motion, but then welcomed it when deposited on the bed. Arms were brought up harshly, hands clamped down on throbbing wrists and a pair of glimmering eyes bore into Ciel's soul. He drew in a shuddering breath as his heart pounded against his eardrums. "Sebastian-"

"DON'T. Not... like that!," came the hiss, jerking him.

Ciel lowered his eyelids, lashes fluttering briefly over his skin as he arched up, slinking his legs out from Sebastian and wrapping them tightly around the thin waist to bring the body closer to him. Once the contact was hit, Ciel couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure, writhing. Everything felt like it was on fire. Soon, as once as Ciel let out that precious noise, something inside of Sebastian's crumbling composure finally snapped and he let out a growl, his eyes narrowing and gleaming red. Power crackled in the air as a surge went through Sebastian's body, creating his demon powers through in little jolts. "Are you sure you are wanting to tempt me, my Lord? There are dire conscequences," Sebastian said throatily, like a rough purr as he lowered his head down to Ciel's flushed one, breathing ghosting over plump lips.

"I don't care! Just make this... THIS stop! You're the only one that can! That's an order, now DO IT!," Ciel snapped, thrusting his hips up in a roll to press against his butler's. He really only meant to do it to upset Sebastian; to press some button down.

Oh, it worked.

The next thing he knew, Ciel's mouth was covered with a pair of brusing kisses, nibbling and biting, causing his sudden mewling to be swallowed up by Sebastian as he worked his magic. How wicked his tonuge was! Ciel nearly died a thousand deaths as the demon hoisted him up in his lap, shucking off every article of clothing in the matter of seconds with his blindingly fast hands. Ciel panted at the touches the burning fingers played on his already too-sensitive skin, drawing out more noises. In the back of his mind, he was embarassed enough, but only Sebastian could do this to him. Rough pads pulled, prodded and pinched at his nipples, making him arch up, spine pressing against every strand of muscle. Sebastian bent his head, licking a wet path up on the vein of his neck to his ear, biting and sucking on the lobe, harassing Ciel's hardening nubs. The boy was practically sobbing with need, rocking against the demon like a frenzied whore, causing Sebastian to catch the groan that nearly escaped from his mouth. He instead closed his eyes tightly, rubbing against the tiny body in slow, agonizing motions. It was taking everything he had- humanely and demon- to NOT break the boy. It seemed the medicine Lau had given him now intensified in double.

Taking a breath and letting go of the patch of skin he had suckled and bit into, Sebastian stared down at his master, the bloom of a purple-red bruise on his alabaster skin causing a twinge of lust to wrack in his ancient body. He licked his lips, eyelashes lowering as he slowly removed his vest and shirt, restraining any hip movements from Ciel, who whimpered on top of him.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?," he breathed, his eyes clouded over with pleasure at the sight of seeing the now shirtless butler. His mouth watered at the dips, planes, and sturdiness of his torso, the graceful arch of his collarbones and shoulders, the strong, sinwey arms he was oh-so-familiar with. "What you asked me to do, young master-

I am taking care of it."

He grinned darkly, canines showing.

Back Ciel went on his back, arms above his head as he lost every thought in his head as a wetness enveloped his member wholly, crying out with need as that wicked tonuge danced along the pulsing flesh, taking the whole thing into a vacumm of heat. Ciel's body strung out like a bow, tight and ready to be released. His hands dug themselves in the silky tresses of obsidian hair, raking them against the scalp as he thrust into Sebastian's mouth. Large hands stilled his thin hips, a chuckle vibrating along his cock like a blessing from God. Ciel forgot how to breathe, eyes widening as the mouth went faster and unbeknowest to him, a slender digit cirlced his entrance, fluttering like a butterfly kiss.

"No...," he whispered, the flames consuming him in a great power, licking his skin like sandpaper.

The finger retreated, only to be replaced by the tonuge, Sebastian's hand working over the tiny member fast, his free one raking black nails over his stomach. Red lines woke over the skin, proof that Sebastian had consumed his body. Ciel mewled, tears streaming down his cheeks; the pain and pleasure was unbelievable. Every nerve was in sync with him, pulsing. The boy pressed against the slippery intruder, wanting it, but fearing it, only wanting the release. "Please," he sobbed, removing his hands from Sebastian's hair to cover his face, running his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, pleading with Sebastian with his eyes.

The tonuge drew up around his tight sac, delving into the leaking slit of precum, ruby eyes like that of the darkest ruby gleaming at him through strands of black. He rose above him, feasting on his pale chest, like that of a great cat, powerful and looming. Ciel reached for him, wanting his mouth, his kisses so deep and sweet, smoke and cherries and sin. Sebastian complied, holding the body tight to his own. Never had a human undo him like this child.

And he wouldn't want another to do so.

"Come for me, my Ciel, my amour, amante, liebchen, koibito,... let me see you," purred Sebastian, pressing his lips against Ciel's waiting mouth.

And he unwound, screaming into the mouth as his hips jerked up, his abdomen tightening and the heat blinding his vision as the order was made-

taunt and tight, he came so hard, stars danced before his vision and everything went white as the boy kept coming, coating his chest, up to his chin, clinging to Sebastian for dear life.

He distinctevly remembered calling out his name with such passion, Sebastian moaned, coming with him.  
>-<p>

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, stretching slowly in the bed as he yawned greatly, feeling a hand brush through his bangs. He looked up at the man above him, smiling like a feline might after eating the canary. "I must say, young master, that second round put you out like a light." The boy pouted and sat up, hair ruffled and skin covered with bruises and love-bites. "Well, the medicine is out of my system. I swear, I think Lau is out to get me sometimes," he grumbled, slipping out of bed, arms raising to the ceiling, bones popping and muscles stretching out. He heard a noise behind like a murmur of approval and turned his head, glaring at Sebastian.

"You may undo me, but you'll never have ME," he quirked, walking away naked to the bathroom, the final rays of the day hitting him like a golden, little king.

Sebastian raised a brow then smiled mysteriously, eyes glinting.

"I already have."  
>-<p>

Grell swallowed hard, standing in front of the Phantomhive building again with a cellphone before him, the screen glowing.

"I can't fail. Not this time."

He lowered the phone, a clock ticking on it backwards.  
>-<p>

Ciel stood in the shower, forehead pressed against the wall, frowning. The hot water on him pricked his skin, numbing any feeling he had. Slowly, a hand made its way to his back, feeling the large scar on his backside.

"What am I playing at?"  
>-<p>

_"A king with no crown..."_  
>-<p>

**WOO-HOO!**  
><strong>I know it wasn't the sexy time you wanted, but, HEY!<strong>  
><strong>IT WAS SMUTT!<strong>  
><strong>LOVE IT.<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**JUDAS **  
><strong>A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction<strong>  
><strong> By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Eight <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga.<strong>  
><strong>Whew.<strong>  
><strong>Ya'll, I'm serious... July was NOT a good month for me. August may not be either, but, dammit, IF I'M NOT GONNA GET MORE CHAPTERS OUT! So to help, I downloaded a dubstep remix of "JUDAS" and it is AMAZING. It gets the crazy-juices flowing. It doesn't help that "Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep" has my attention now, so, I'm looking up REALLY good stories of SoraRiku. Kairi Who? -author cackles- I'm SORRY... I DON'T LIKE HER. -spazzes- But moving along, things are heating up nicely between Ciel and Sebastian, but the problem remains: who is after Ciel so badly? Hmm, you all probably know. -grins- THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE I MAKE SEBASTIAN NAKED!**  
><strong>P.S.- anything by Sebastian's seiyuu, Ono Daisuke, to listen while writingreading=AMAZINGNESS IN YOUR PANTS.**  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading!<strong>  
>-<p>

Much later that evening, Ciel back at the mansion and staring outside his bedroom window. Midnight was creeping up on him as the boy mused over the day's unusual happenings. A Grim Reaper after his soul, when it was already promised to one... there was more than just a Family trying to get him. It felt like there was another higher up, someone more important than mobsters... and then Sebastian...

shaking his head, Ciel decided not to go down that route. Sighing deeply, he turned from the star-filled sky and tumbled into his large, four-poster bed, embracing the darkness as a security blanket. Sleep was his favorite and most hated thing in the world. Sometimes, it brought him comfort. But when one gets secured in a familiar route, something darker comes along and tears it apart. Nightmares flooded Ciel's mind almost every night, exhausting him to a point where he ended up passed out with only four, five hours of sleep. Yawning, the boy rubbed his eye. Today was an especially tiring day with the events that unfolded. Ciel blushed some, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. "Such nonsense," he mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt. He allowed Sebastian to have the remainder of the evening off, despite the arguing of keeping a watch over him with Grell on the loose.

A knock rang out on his bedroom door, signaling that his nighttime tea was ready. "Enter," he said loudly, slipping on a night shirt. The door opened and a silver trolly rolled in silently on the plush carpet. A young girl in her teens with teak-colored hair pulled in a ponytail pushed the trolly towards his bed, smiling softly. She wore the simple maid dress, black with long sleeves and a basic apron and flats."Good evening, young master. Here is the tea for you. I was told to make ginger for you, but I thought it might make you more awake. So, instead, I tried out a lavender kind from India to help you fall asleep," she said sheepishly, pouring out the hot liquid in a fine, china cup.

"Ah, thank you, Charlotte. I suppose Sebastian was the one to tell you ginger," Ciel said in a monotone voice, obviously mad that the butler called so late at night with orders for the young maid. The girl giggled softly, handing Ciel his tea. "Perhaps. But lavender sounded so much better. I hope I haven't angered you for that decision," she then murmured, turning her sea-green eyes away from Ciel in slight apprehension. "Not at all. Anything happen while I was away?"

"Let's see..." Charlotte Mason picked up a manilla envelope from the trolly, shuffling through it. The child could trust her more than the other servants. She picked up the job as a maid part-time while in high school and was always quiet, never raising her voice and following orders as hard as she could. She was plain, simple, and not a headache like most of his help. He grimaced inwardly, thinking of his handsome counterpart and focused on Charlotte as she read out his missed calls and appointments for tomorrow morning and afternoon. "And... oh, don't forget. Tomorrow morning you have piano lessons at ten with Professor Eugene. Anything else, sir?," Charlotte offered, closing the envelope. "No, that will be it. I am retiring now," he announced, yawning fully and leaning back against his pillows. Charlotte bowed her head and brought up the coverlet to cover her master, humming lightly to herself. Nimble fingers untied his eye patch and pulled down his bangs, knowing that Ciel did not like for his eye to be shown.

"Goodnight, young master," she whispered, turned off the bedside lamp and rolled out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Full of hot tea and comfortable in his bed, Ciel snuggled deep within the mattress, sighing deeply. Yes, perhaps sleep would come to him early tonight...  
>-<p>

"I don't CARE how it gets done- just make sure that it DOES! I don't want to spend another waking second around that brat!," hissed a venomous voice through a cellphone, making Grell cringe. He turned around in the subway, looking around to make sure no one heard it. Lowering his eyes, the Reaper murmured, "I'm going as fast as I can. Within the hour, the whole entire building is going to collapse and he'll have nothing left. He's ruined. Honestly, I'm a Reaper here- how did I get all the dirty work?," he wailed some, biting along his bottom lip in sorrow. The voice on the other end sighed. "I told you, once this is done, you may have the child and his butler. I never trusted that man... too honest, too talented, too..."

"Too perfect?," Grell finished, leaning against the stand pole.

"... exactly. There's something about him. Hmm... perhaps, don't get the butler. We should examine him a bit more. What do you think, Grell? Two birds with one stone?"

Grell laughed, sounding like a light tinkle of silver bells amongst the rumble and groaning of the moving subway train.

"It sounds FABULOUS!"  
>-<p>

_A light touch._  
><em>Moving down, down, down...<em>

_Heated lips over trembling flesh, tracing patterns._

_Liquid fire in a tender belly, so sensitive and young._

_Ciel panted, yielding to his emotions, arched back perfect like a bow. Fingers suddenly flying up, up, up..._

_Gasping, he allowed the hands to enclose around his thin neck, tightening their grasp. "Do it," he said hoarsely, eyes falling shut. A warm breath tickled his ear, laughing darkly like a old wine._

**_"Shall I take your crown?"_**

_"Take... all of me..."_

**_"Yes, my Lord."_**

_The hands then twisted the fragile neck, the snap resonating like a constant echo in an empty room._

_And it went on,_  
><em>on,<em>  
><em>on, on,<em>  
><em>and on...<em>  
>-<p>

A scream ripped through the Phantomhive manor.  
>-<p>

Sebastian jolted from his reading, body tense and on the edge. His master was calling him. Swiftly, he jumped from his bed towards his large windows and flung them open. The night wind brushed against his body as he leaned over and fell down in a flurry of black. Feathers broke through the night sky as a raven flew off, moonlight on its wings.  
>-<p>

Charlotte was trying to wrestle her master down on the bed, pleading. "Master Ciel, you HAVE to be still! Sebastian will be here any moment!," she cried, tears streaming over her cheeks. Ciel continued to fight her, hands extended like claws and his face contorted some. Charlotte hugged him to her, not caring that he ripped through her night clothes. "Please, God, make this stop for him," she whispered, clenching her eyes shut.

"Give me the child," came a smooth, calm voice.

Charlotte's eyes flew open, seeing Sebastian there. Sighing inwardly, she hauled Ciel on the bed towards the butler and watched as Sebastian collected his master in his large arms and how Ciel stopped suddenly. He relaxed slowly, his breathing going from wild to a calming motion. His tiny body curled into Sebastian's chest and both Charlotte and Sebastian looked at each other, faces grim.

"When did he start doing this?"

"... it's been awhile, Mister Sebastian..."

"You mean you allowed him to do this?," the man growled. Charlotte stood from the bed, holding her hands to her chest as she stared at the floor. Biting her lip, she then raised her eyes at him. "I was told under specific instructions to not tell you from him. But tonight... tonight was different. I could sense it before I heard the first scream. I don't know why I did, but something told me to call you, but...

I know you came just by hearing him scream your name."

Sebastian deposited the child on his bed, covering him up and brushing back his hair as the child slept on. A blank mask came over the demon's face. "I presume, then, you know?"

"How could I not?"

"Would you be more specific?"

Charlotte walked to the bedroom door, hand stilling on the knob. She looked over her shoulder briefly at him. "I've seen you. In your other... "form"... I would say. It was an accident, of course, but I have kept it a secret ever since. And it helps not that sometimes, when having a nightmare, Ciel calls for you. It's either your name or..."

"Yes?"

"... 'My demon'."

Both stared at each other, as if coming to a silent understanding. Charlotte gave him a weak smile and left the room. Once out in the hallway, she walked some and then stopped short, leaning against the wall, trying to calm her nerves down. Wiping the residue of tears off her face, the girl held her hands and knelt, grasping the rosary that she wore under her shirt.  
>-<p>

_**A few years ago...**_  
>-<p>

_It was sunny outside of the Phantomhive manor as it stood in all its splendor. Ciel sat outside in the rose garden, reading to himself in the silence nature had to offer him. The table and chairs were a set from England that he grew rather fond of from online and had it ordered to the home, showing off its grandeur. Sebastian stood off on his right hand side, silently watching over the child. Since the accident and the contract, the boy appeared to have stopped growing. The age of twelve seemed fitting enough for him from being pre-contracted with a demon. The blue sapphire gleamed whenever he flipped a page, a constant reminder to both master and servant of what was to come in the end of the ordeal. Ciel glanced over at his dark counter-part. "Sebastian... do you think what I am doing is considered a sin?," asked the low, child-like voice._

_The man blinked slowly, fighting the urge to smile rather crudely. "Why does the young master seem to think that?," he practically purred out, feigning a sort of innocence. The earl shut his book loudly, jaw jutting out. "Some people were standing outside of a building the other day, a bunch of radicals for the church, protesting against sin and other things. It was just a thought, though I expect someone of your stature would say that what I am doing is immorally wrong and chalk-full of sin," Ciel grounded out, glaring at Sebastian disdainfully. The butler shrugged nonchalantly but bowed some, a hand placed over his heart. "What I think is only for the best of the Phantomhive name, young master. Anything that I can't live up to is a disgrace and I never lie."_

_"Then answer the question."_

_"... what you are doing... is wrong, generally."_

_Ciel raised a thin brow. "Wrong?"_

_Sebastian walked to the table, eyed Ciel's cup and picked up the teapot, refilling it in silence. He glanced down at his master and smiled mysteriously to himself. "Wrong, but there's an underlying layer that what you are doing will be the good for the world in a sense. So, if I may say, that if it ever happens again, there's one less person in the world from doing what they have done to you," he finished on a soft note. Ciel looked away, frowning deeper. "I do it for myself," he stated firmly. "Of course. If something happens to me before the contract ends, you will be there. Won't you, Sebastian?," the boy demanded in his question. "Of course, my Lord. Through Hell and fire, I shall be at your side until the contract is full-filled."_

_"No matter where I am?"_

_"No matter, sir. I will be there."_

_Silence filled the garden as the master and servant continued on in their own way._  
>-<p>

_**Now in the present day...**_  
>-<p>

The dark man stared down at his tiny master as he slept on, musing on his thoughts and that of the young maid who told him what she knew. In such circumstances, he would get rid of her for knowing such things. But without permission, he had to wait now until morning. Not that Charlotte wasn't a nuisance in the manor (she performed her duties well and stayed out of the way), but Ciel seemed to have somewhat of a soft spot for her. He put some of his faith into allowing her to deal with his eye patch, and now with the night terrors, Sebastian really couldn't find a reason to kill her.

"Perhaps you are more human than you think," he murmured to the child and melded into the shadows, keeping watch over him throughout the night.  
>-<p>

The next morning brought rain and Ciel's lessons, which he took begrudgingly, but knew that he had much to learn for his age. He remembered vividly of the previous night and Charlotte was kept at bay. Neither spoke to one another nor brought up the tender subject at breakfast when she served him. Nursing his morning tea, his sapphire eye watched her as she began to clear the table. She kept her head down most of the time, busying herself with the silverware and plates. As the day passed quietly, the afternoon rolled by and Ciel asked to see her in his study. She walked through the large doors, heart pounding in her chest. "You... wanted to see me, sir?," she asked timidly. "Yes. Come here and sit," he commanded. Swallowing, she approached the desk and sat down on the edge of the plush seat, hands quietly folded in her lap and eyes trained on the carpet.

"Last night-"

"Forgive me, but I didn't mean for that to happen, sir," she apologized, shaking some.

"What's done is done, but it has come to my attention that you know of Sebastian's little _situation_," he drawled out some, playing with his pen, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"It was an accident, I swear. I never told anyone. I always though that it was a trick of my mind, sir. I'm so, so, so sorry if I have caused anything to happen," she said in a small voice, practically on the urge of crying. Tears stung her eyes as Ciel said nothing for moment. _'This is it... he's going to fire me or do something worse. Oh, God, please... don't let him,'_ she prayed silently.

"I know you are a good worker here, Charlotte. You never cause trouble. You work hard, you do your schoolwork on the side and see your family on the weekends. I never say this to my servants, but I do appreciate it all. That's why I'm going to give you the rest of the month off, payed of course, until I figure out what to do with you," Ciel announced suddenly, standing. Charlotte nodded and kept her head down. She feared if she saw him, she would cry openly. She bit down on her bottom lip to prevent the tears to fall.

"Sebastian feels no threat from you, but I expect you to never bring this up. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes, sir. I do."

"Good. Now, I noticed that you are somewhat religious, correct?"

Charlotte's head lifted some, finally looking at the boy in the face. "Uhm, that is. Is that a problem? I can not-"

"No, it isn't but I have a question," Ciel said, walking to his window and staring out of it, back facing the girl. "Yes?," she asked, scared of what he had to tell her. "In a situation where someone was trying to avenge a murder of sorts, do you believe if certain methods were used, is it a sin?," he questioned aloud, twisting the ring on his thumb. "Are you saying along the lines of being a avenger for a good cause or... is there something more to it?," Charlotte asked gently, not trying to anger him. "Do you think God is going to think less of you?," she pressed on as he didn't say anything.

"Oh, his opinion does not matter to me. I'm asking you, a child of the faith, what YOU think," came the monotone reply.

The girl squirmed some in her seat, not knowing what to say. "I think... that whatever you need to do, you can if it gives you a sense of peace of mind. But if you don't think of how He is going to feel and you do it anyway, there is always judgement involved. With God or with someone like me, there is going to be someone who may think it's going over-board and extremely wrong to do. A life is a life, however... in some circumstances, if they are not going to be saved for the deeds they have done to you and to others, they do not need to be in this world. You make the path, master, but you shouldn't have to do it. I'll admit, sir, I pray for your safety and of Sebastian's. Even though you don't believe, there's always someone who will do it for you. You're not alone," she ended quietly, feeling she said enough.

"... you're saying either way, I'm going to be judged, human or by God, what I am doing can be good in some ways?"

"I think so," Charlotte said, staring at Ciel's back. "I know you hurt a lot. There's a pain inside of you that needs to be rid of so you can live your life instead of... planning and plotting. I don't know all the details, but someone hurt you bad. Revenge is a double-edged sword. It can be good, but there's always a downfall. Either or, someone will pay the price," she trailed off, looking away in shame.

"Do you think God can save me?," he asked sarcastically, gripping his ring now.

"... only if you want."  
>-<p>

**WOO!**  
><strong>This was a DEEP chapter, you guys. It's a little insight of what works through Ciel's mind and a new character. I've always been interested in his beliefs of a God existing while tied to a demon like Sebastian.<strong>  
><strong>Wondering how in the HELL Charlotte knew what Sebastian was?<strong>  
><strong>THAT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>  
><strong>I know there wasn't any smutt, but hey, at least you got a little bit more information of what's going on in my head. There is more Grell, Lau, and Madame Red in the next chapter too. Maybe a little cameo appearance by someone we know...<strong>  
><strong>YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THE CHOICEST LAUGH THOUGH!<strong>  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days...!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**JUDAS**  
><strong> A Kuroshitsuji fan fiction <strong>  
><strong>By: Something Dysfunctional <strong>  
><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>  
><strong> Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns the characters and yes, if you can guess, the title belongs to Lady Gaga.<strong>  
><strong>Time for some explaining and for guest appearances!<strong>  
><strong>109/2011: -waves meekly- Uhm... hi guys~! I didn't leave or stray away from you all. I had a artist/writers block from HELL these couple of months, but I think I'm on the right track now. After my AWESOME weekend at Anime Weekend Atlanta last weekend, the ideas came to mind and I was inspired. -grins- I hope you enjoy this!**  
><strong>Review nicely and happy reading.<strong>  
>-<p>

Ciel sat for a long time behind his desk, pondering over the conversation he had with his maid. Drawing in a deep breath, the child leaned back, staring at the high ceiling.

"Only if I want to, huh?"

He frowned, an uneasiness blooming in his chest. He closed his eye, summoning Sebastian to his side silently through his mind. And like a gentle caress of a weak breeze, a warm breath flitted across his face. It was intoxicating: dark and lulling. "You called for me?," rumbled the deep voice in the barest of murmurs. Ciel raised a hand and twisted it around the butler's tie. He brought the handsome face down towards his eye-level, staring into the deep, murky depths of red. He allowed the small tremor run through his body as he parted his pale lips, bringing them near Sebastian's mouth."I know you heard the conversation, you sneak. Your thoughts?"

"... you know what I think, sir."

Sapphire stared up at the intense gaze before him, mulling through his mind which-way of God, forgiveness, and revenge on others. Ciel pressed his forehead against Sebastian's jaw, inhaling deeply. "It's not just enough of GOD's wishes... what of the human race? Don't WE make a choice?," he mumbled to himself, twisting his hand around his butler's tie more. Sebastian made a purring sound in the back of his throat, turning his head to take a whiff of his master's smell. He did it oh-so-casually, one would think he was turning his head away from the earl. "Humans tend to make the most rash decisions. You think you make it for yourself, but in the end, it effects those around you. It's one constant circle of regret," the demon hummed.

The child made a noise like that of a scoff and released the man suddenly, a faint blush on his face. "I need to go to the office today. Call the limo around, Sebastian," he ordered, looking away to the side. Sebastian raised a thin brow some, staring at Ciel curiously. "So suddenly?," he pondered, walking towards the door. "I have to check to make sure our final shipments for the over-seas haul are completed. They have to have my authorization on the final products," Ciel sighed, rubbing his eye tiredly. "As you wish, my Lord," Sebastian answered, bowing and exiting the room. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway towards the staircase. He paused, seeing Charlotte walking to the doors, bags in tow and speaking to one of the other maids, smiling weakly and ducking her head. Sebastian smirked to himself.

_'Well, that's one nuisance taken care of. Though I will miss how well she took to orders.'_  
>-<p>

Lau stood in front of the Funtom Company building, shock written all over his face. Ran-Mao took in the scene before her. Blinking softly, she turned to her companion and placed a tiny, pale hand on his shoulder. "I... I don't understand this...," he trailed off, feeling slightly nauseous as fire trucks, police, ambulances, any type of New York law enforcement arrived at the scene. Smoke billowed out towards the gray sky, touching it with its plumes of black. "Oh, Ciel will not be happy. Not one bit," Lau grounded out, clenching his fists deep into his slack pockets. Ran-Mao nodded, as if agreeing and turned her head some, seeing something move across her line of vision. Face blank, she zoned in on the quick flash of color and slightly-ever so- her hazel eyes narrowed.

Red.  
>-<p>

Once Ciel arrived at his work, his family's life, and got out, he immediately wanted to vomit at the sight before him. Everything his father had created was gone. Completely and utterly DESTROYED. Whimpering, he leaned against the backseat of his limo, choking back on the emotions that crept violently upwards to his mouth. Sebastian's face was stony as he walked towards Lau and Ran-Mao. "What happened here?," he hissed. Both shook their heads. "We got here and saw it like this. Nothing was reported to the workers. Thank God no one was in there... but it happened so suddenly! There are detectives over there looking at the rubble. My guess, it was arson. Someone is after our little King," Lau said lowly, jerking his head some to the crowd of specialists shifting through the smoking remains of a empire.

His eyes then flew over to the limo were Ciel continued to sit.

"Speaking of the King, how is he taking this? Not lightly," the Chinese man murmured. Sebastian made a noise and shook his head. "Of course not. But not everything is at a loss here. There is still the British branch in London that continues to go strong. It was the next strongest company with the American branch. We may have to relocate," the butler sighed. "That is true, but what about the protection of Ciel?," Lau mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Sirens, talking, shouting, and continued clicking of the paparazzi buzzed around the trio as they stared at one another in a silent agreement.

Ciel, in the meantime, wanted to kill.  
>It was a brutal urge coursing through him.<p>

He sat hunched over in the dark of his limo, trying to breathe and holding on to his stomach. Who would have DONE such a thing? Everything his father had worked on, even if with the help of Sebastian, was now a fine mess that would take months to clean up. Countless visits of police and detectives would soon flood his manor, asking questions and reporters taking pictures of him. The lone, sole heir to a great family name hiding behind closed doors. No, no, that was not him. He would not be taken lightly nor like some child. Swallowing largely, Ciel worked his throat to clear it and sat up slowly, his eye burning as he began planning in his head of the necessary steps to take. He clenched his lacquered staff in his gloved hands and turned to stare out the window. He knew Sebastian was waiting on him.

He could make out the faces of Lau and Ran-Mao, waiting ever so patiently on their little lord. Ciel knew that he should be grateful to the annoying China-man and his cohort. Shaking his blue head, the boy pushed the door handle and it opened. He slid out of the leather seat and into the sunlight, staring straight ahead and ignoring everything and one around him. Sebastian turned around when he heard the door open, showing his master. He stared at him, urging him forward silently with his red wine eyes. Ciel walked briskly, poised, assessing the sight before him.

"I see that a complete demolition of the place was in the plans of someone who... dislikes me greatly," he murmured to Sebastian, taking in the sight.

"What do we tell the reporters?," he asked quietly, walking behind the earl. The boy paused, turned around, and eyed the crowd behind him, calling out his name and rapid fire questions. "I shall take care of this," he said silkily, turning a gleaming sapphire eye to his butler. Sebastian raised a fine brow and watched the young lord walk towards the vultures.

"Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Phantomhive! Is it true that someone was after you in that building? That's why there was an explosion?"

"There are rumors that the mafia is tied with you and you haven't paid them back for creating this company! Is it them that tried to kill you?"

"Were you to be murmured for money?"

"Ciel!"  
>"CIEL! CIEL!"<p>

The ringing in the boy's ears shrilled violently, but instead, he ducked his head, swallowed hard, and lifted up his chin, smiling brilliantly to the crowd that for a moment, they seemed to forget that they were dealing with a young child.

"Nope. None of that. Renovation. I came here to inspect it. There's going to be a new company built here with the merging with China imports. That's all," he said cheerfully, waving a gloved hand as if to think of it not as a big deal. Lau and Sebastian blinked and their faces held no emotion whatsoever at the sudden announcement and the fact that Ciel was SMILING at all the photographers and reporters. "What does he have up his sleeve?," Lau pondered to himself. Sebastian shook his head. "For once... I have no idea." Then, he sensed someone above them on the nearby building. Slowly, casually, the man glanced up and saw a familiar mop of red locks, gleaming like a warning beacon before them. He left silently like a cat, hoping to take care of business.  
>-<p>

Grell was screeching to himself, muffling the sound with a pink hankerchief of his mouth. He was bouncing up and down in anger, squirming all the while in frustration. "THAT DAMN BRAT! How does he get off so damn EASILY? I was so SURE he was going to be in there! But nnnnoooooo- NO ONE WAS!," Grell howled, biting down on the piece of cloth harder with his sharp teeth. "And I suppose that your master will be quite upset with you," came a rumble of smoke and lulling promises across the rooftop. Grell turned sharply, gasping in delight at the sight of his tall, dark, and rapist.(1) "OH BASSY- THERE YOU AAAARRREEEE!," sang the grim reaper, dashing towards him with arms wide open. Sebastian coughed polietly in his hand and side-stepped out of the way, causing the red-head to tumble into a nearby filter fan.

"No need to be rude," Sebastian sighed, turning to face the wounded reaper. "I'm here on account of my own master, the one you tried to kill this morning," the demon pointed out with a sharp tone. Grell stood, nursing his face. "Now, now, Bassy, there's no need to get all violent and physical- unless you WANT to have it done THAT way! Either or, I'm glad it's you!," the man squealed, pulling his arms back and summoning his death scythe... er... chain scythe. Sebastian's face fell into mortification at the idea Grell had and frowned. "How unbecoming of reapers now. Grell Sutcliffe, I need to know who is behind these attacks now. I honestly wish not to fight, but since my orders from the last meeting were interrupted, I must full-fill it. Now, before I kill you, I need to information," the demon sighed, flicking imaginary dust from his shoulder, looking bored. Grell scoffed, his green-yellow eyes narrowed and a ruthless grin on his face unbecoming.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?," he practically purred lethally, revving up the chain saw.

Sebastian coolly met the reaper's face and his eyes flashed red, the irises turning into little slits. His demonic powers flared within him, illuminating the scarlet pupils. "Do you really wish to go down that path, Grell? If I kill you without gaining what I need, I may be useless to the Phantomhive name and my master would NOT like that," Sebastian said lowly, raising his hands up to tighten the buttons on his cuffs and gloves. Grell cackled, flustered. "And I'm not a type of woman to give out her secrets just as so!

HAVE AT YOU!," he squealed and advanced towards the dark raven.

Both fought relentlessly, yet beautiful for a psychotic reaper and a stone-faced demon in broad daylight. "You simply are just TOO divine to be fighting, Bassy! You should just give up and come with me!," he cooed, slashing the chain saw near Sebastian's chest. The man ducked and twirled around, jerking a leg back to kick Grell in the face. "I think not. My master is waiting on me and this playing around is only making me more angry," he said lightly, missing the reaper. Grell flipped backwards, landing hard and causing deep groves to appear from his heels from the landing. Tossing back his scarlet locks, the man placed a hand on his hip, cocking it to the side as he rested his saw on his shoulder.

"I don't care for Mr. Phantomhive's FEELINGS- as if he ever had THEM- and because of your own delay, I'm right on schedule," he smirked prettily at Sebastian, who landed before him quietly like a feather. "What?," he hissed.

Grell tilted his head to the side, the smile becoming lecherous and even more so... _dangerous_.

"For MY master to meet YOUR master!"  
>-<p>

Ciel answered each question diligently and most politely until a small hand waved up from the crowd. Ciel furrowed his brow, noticing it was the size of a mere boy. He walked to the crowd as it parted, revealing a tiny boy about his own height. His brilliant blonde hair shone like pale sunlight and his eyes the deepest color of lapis lazul. His skin was the same shade of Ciel's with a bit more golden hue to it. He was wrapped in a dark violet jacket, black trousers and a deep green necktie. His clothes seemed a bit plain, but to one of Ciel's standard, he could tell they were tailored and well-made. And from that face that seemed so angelic, Ciel knew it better than anyone in the world. A violent shudder ran down his spine and he wanted to hiss much like a cat at the sight of his enemy, his nemisis from school.

_"Alois Trancy!"_

The cheeky blonde quirked a smile and cocked his head to the side.

"The one and only!," he said cheerfully.  
>-<p>

Sebastian's eyes widened and he turned to jump off the building until a shadow moved across his front. Looking up at the bright sky, the shadow moved down and landed in front of the demon, glasses glinting in the sunlight. A narrow, breath-taking face with hazel eyes stared blankly at Sebastian, dressed in a black trench coat, black pants and patent leather shoes. White gloves wrapped around hands that were eerily similar to Sebastian's and one traveled up to smooth back slightly long hair from his face, the strands falling perfectly into place. "And who are you?," Sebastian asked frostily, a odd feeling creeping in his stomach as Grell swooned in the background at the sight of two beautiful men.

The man bowed briskly.

"A butler in the name of the Trancy household. Claude Faustus."

"... and a familiar such as myself, I daresay."

The hazel eyes looked up at Sebastian and flashed red as his own, almost in a challenge. "Much so. And now, Mr. Michealis, if you don't mind, our masters are in confrontation. You may continue to battle this worthless reaper-"

"HEY!"

"-or you can make sure that nothing extreme happens down there. My master tends to... go to the extreme," Claude said in a monotone voice. Sebastian lowered his gaze and turned to Grell some. "This will have to wait once again, Mr. Sutcliffe. Until next time," he said lightly and with a dash of black, he was off of the building. Claude stared on and then looked down to see the master his own hated so much. He was a tiny thing of a human boy, but his demeanor was all his own- powerful, controlling, and strong. Claude did nothing at the sight of the child, but something intrigued him deeply of the boy. His ears pricked at the sounds of Grell grumbling and weeping, upset that his "Bassy" couldn't stay longer. Rolling his eyes some, the stoic butler turned and pushed his glasses up his nose some. "Come now, Grell. No need to be such a nuisance. We must leave now." The red-head stared after the cool, calm form of Claude and sighed, his eyes twinkling.

"WhatEVER you say, Claudy!"

"... I will end up cutting out your tongue if you continue to call me that."  
>-<p>

An hour later, both butlers and their respective masters sat in a corner cafe, silently observing each other with a wary eye. Well, Ciel did. Alois just stared at him rather oddly with a gleam in his blue eyes. "What do you want, Trancy?," Ciel spat out, wrapping a finger tightly around his teacup steam. "I'm just amazed at how well you handled ALL of those reporters back there, Ciel... just so poised and... HAPPY. How did you manage THAT?," Alois sneered, grinning wildly. Ciel pressed his lips together. "In a situation such as that, you have to keep everything and one under control instead of letting some media circus go crazy. It doesn't matter. Soon, I shall relocate elsewhere and manage my father's company there," the young Phantomhive said, not giving away anything.

The Funtom Company held five branches within the world. One was America, the other in London, Hong Kong, Austria, and Tokyo. Musing to himself, Ciel figured that sooner or later, Alois would figure it out, but it was a nice idea to lead him on a chase. The young blonde settled back in his chair, sighing. "Well, aren't you no fun, Ciel. Here I was, going to be nice and offer you my family's services, but you seem to do better by yourself." Ciel shrugged and took a sip of his tea, wishing it was Sebastian's own instead of this manufactured powdered nonsense. "I always do. I hadn't seen you last since school. Are you still there or home-schooled now?"

"Still there. Someone has to be the reigning king over the little ants there!," the blonde cackled loudly. Sebastian frowned at the child's behavior and was silently thankful that Ciel rarely made scenes in public. Honestly, shouldn't that Claude reign his master in? He eyed the man before him as Claude stared in the distance, a completely bored expression latched on his face.

"Would you MIND lowering your voice? You are making a scene!," hissed Ciel, looking around at the people staring over at their table, noticing the loud, laughing boy. Like a cobra, the boy's head snapped forward, his face dark and ugly. "Then they need to mind their own business. People ALWAYS have to ruin the FUN I have!," he growled, frowning deep. "Only if you continue to act like this, Trancy! Now, was there anything ELSE you wanted to discuss with me?," the Phantomhive boy sighed deeply, rubbing his eye.

"... oh. I forgot."

Alois leaned forward, grabbing Ciel by his necktie and brought him near his face, the eerie grin nearly scaring the young master as the grip tightened.

"You need to start being careful. Don't need little Ciel Phantomhive... HURT or anything..."

Ciel's eye widened.

"Sebast-"

The man whisked the boy away in his arms, readying him to leave. "I believe this little meeting is over. I must tend to my master and what work he needs to be done. Have a wonderful day, gentlemen," Sebastian smoothed out in a silky tone and Ciel in tow, the couple left the cafe.

Claude and Alois stared after them.

"Oh. They forgot to pay their bill. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Claude, whatEVER am I to do with Ciel?"  
>-<p>

"I've never liked him. Never EVER. The whole family disturbs me as a whole- _Aaahhh!_"

"And just think, they used to work for Her Majesty. Hnnn. Is that better, young master?"

"Nnnggg, I-I think so. Oh, God..."

"You never were good for words in this situation, sir."

SMACK!

A hearty chuckle flitted through the bathroom as Sebastian ran a sponge over the young boy's back, ignoring the slap his master gave him on the arm. Ciel was in heaven after such an ordeal from today. Night time now caressed the manor and as the clock ticked over the mantle at ten thirty, Ciel wanted to retire to a bath and then bed. He made the plans to move everything overseas to London and needed to make sure that their family home in the country was still in good shape. Much phone calls were made, paperwork finished and employees kept their jobs in London and still in America. He wanted the reconstruction of the buildings made and no one to loose their jobs. And through Lau, he managed to make a list of remaining mobsters left around his area that could have an interest of ridding him.

He sent Sebastian to all of them and in return-

"Each family is missing their head boss."

So, they were killed off one by one, Ciel figured in the bath. Someone was covering up their tracks well. "My Lord, are you ready to get out?," asked Sebastian, pulling him out of his deep thoughts.

Sighing, the boy stood up slowly, feeling the rivulets of water cascade down his lithe body. Several soap suds clung to parts of his body, glistening like tiny diamonds in the low light. He pushed back his wet hair and turned some, feeling a hot stare graze along his backside. He smirked, his purple and blue eyes shinning. "See something you like?," he smirked, feeling mischievous. Sebastian regarded him with a dark, hooded stare as the child climbed out of the claw-footed tub and turned fully naked to his butler, tossing his head some. "Well? Are you going to dry me off?," he drawled, dragging a hand over his collarbone to wipe the moisture from the heated flesh.

Sebastian bowed his head. "As you wish, my Lord."

And in an instant, Ciel died.

Or, at least, he felt like he was going to with Sebastian's wicked mouth and tongue licking off every droplet of water from his limbs and body. The demon has pounced on him and both ended on the bathroom floor, the young earl keening out in rapture as Sebastian tortured him with each swipe of that evil tongue. Ciel writhed on the cool, linoleum floor at the onslaught and then tensed when nimble fingers found their way up long his sides, curving under the back towards his rear. He arched, gasping as the talented mouth found home around his aching member. "M-more... please, d-d-don't stop...," Ciel stammered, his hands fisting around the ebony strands of Sebastian's head.

As wave of pleasure rolled over him, Ciel then felt a nagging at the back of his head and instead of the pleasant warmth to wrap around his mind, instead, he was transported to "That Bad Time" and everything went black. Froze. He was no longer connected to his mind-

_cold... oh so cold._  
><em>alone.<em>  
><em>where was the light?<em>

_mother? father?_  
><em>there are people here... people that aren't you.<em>  
><em>they hurt me.<em>  
><em>bad.<em>  
><em>mummy...<em>

_why does it burn so much?_  
><em>icy hot.<em>  
><em>i can't breathe...<em>

_i don't think i'm alive._

"STOP! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!," Ciel screamed suddenly, seizing up and jerking, twisting on the floor as a seizure erupted through him.

His violet eye burned brightly as the contract was in place. He was pulled up and rushed down to his room in the safety of a night shirt and briefs, deep within the downy comforter and goose feathered pillows. His trembling frame shook the bed some as he frantically searched around the room. "S-sebastian? I-I-I need you...," he trailed off, raising his arms to his butler, who stood far off near the door.

Sebastian looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"I don't believe that is a good idea."

Ciel teared up, clutching at his head. "I CAN'T THINK NOW. YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME OR SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN!," he howled, wanting to drown, drown, drown in his bed. "This is unbecoming of you, young master. Please stop acting so childishly," came the cool reply. Ciel started, his blood trickling like ice in his body at the tone. Blinking slowly, he then kept his head down and cautiously, he rolled over on his side, feeling his heart like lead beat against his chest.

"Fine. Leave."

"I will stay until young master has fallen asleep."

"I already told you. I won't sleep tonight. GET OUT," he stressed out, hiding his face in his many pillows. Silence stretched out until Ciel finally heard the gentle click of his bedroom door.  
>-<p>

Several hours passed into the night and Sebastian, who never really took care of the luxury of sleeping, was actually awoken from his deep slumber. The night had him worried, stressed and over-all exhausted at his young master. He accidentally fell asleep from reading. It was dark in his room, save the sliver of moonlight in the room. He pondered, wondering what woke him. Then, he felt something tiny and warm against him. Turning some, Sebastian saw the tiny form of Ciel in his bed, sound asleep with a hand curled in his button-down shirt, pressed against him so closely. The man stared at him for a moment, amazed at how much the child wouldn't listen to him. But, he was relieved the master was sleeping and peacefully at that matter. "Oh dear... it seems you've gotten attached to me more ways than one. Whatever am I to do?," Sebastian mused, turning over so he could spoon the boy into his embrace better.

The seizures Ciel had normally occurred whenever they did something too close and personal. The exception with Lau's accidental drug, Sebastian and Ciel could never move pass certain levels of their intimate relationship of demon and human sexual activities. It always triggered something terrible from Ciel's past.

Sebastian held the boy close, his hand traveling under the nightshirt Ciel wore.

There, he found the scar on the smooth back and traced it lightly, frowning.

Oh yes, they would find the people responsible for killing Rachel and Vincent... and for branding his own human.  
>-<p>

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA.**  
><strong>I update!<strong>  
><strong>:3 I KNOW YOU GUYS MISSED ME!<strong>

**1) The "tall, dark, and rapist" line comes from an AWESOME webcomic called "Teahouse" which I HIGHTLY recommend for those who like brothels and yaoi mixed into it. The artwork and story line is DELICIOUS. When you see that line made for a character, you'll see why I put it in here. YUM.**

**Also, I like the nickname they give Sebastian in the English dub. "Bassy" sounds REALLY fun though. -grins- "Sebas-chan" is cute, but... BASSY! -proceeds to make out with the computer screen-**

**"The Bad Time" is a reminiscant of what occured to Ciel in the manga/anime, but also ties in with how Lisbeth Salander calls her bad time in "The Girl Who Played With Fire" novel, "All The Evil" that happened. I LOVE that series.**

**The next chapter will be worth it. More explorations with certain butlers and their earls. Fwahahaha.**  
><strong>-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-<strong>

_**Later Days!**_  
><strong>-SD<strong>


End file.
